A Forbidden Love
by MelRyderLove43
Summary: Mike Mizanin and Eve Torres have always loved each other. They began dating, but had everything taken away when Mike's parents moved him away from Eve, telling him he was no longer allowed to see her. That she wasn't good enough. What happens when the two best friends try to stay together, even though the love is forbidden? Will they get the happily ever they always wanted?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know I shouldn't be starting a new fic. I mean…me of all people? This really, honestly, shouldn't be happening right now. BUT, nonetheless it is, so yay! Eve is my all-time favorite Diva, and has been ever since I started watching. So, I was crushed that she left. I'm going to miss her a lot. However, with that being said, her and Miz are seriously my one true pair, and that's why I'm here starting this fic even though I know I shouldn't, but I never listen to myself. So…jump on the train, and enjoy the ride! Reviews would be awesome, (no pun intended), and this should be a fun fic, so enjoy! – Mel**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Eve Torres had fallen in love with Mike "The Miz" Mizanin at an early age. She swore she had fallen in love with him at the age of five years old. Now that being said, probably sounds ridiculous, but she swore it was true.

She was five, and he was seven. The two had grown up together, since they lived on the same block, and had quickly become best friends. He was a good friend to have around. He was the best type of guy friend to have around. Eve could be "one of the guys", and Mike could care less about that.

Mike accepted her for who she was, nothing more, nothing less. As Eve become older, she had found herself going down a dark path, but Mike had quickly saved her from going down that path, and saved her life.

_That_ was the day she _knew_ she was in love with him, and the two had never looked back. They began dating when Eve was fifteen, and he was seventeen. He was always there for her, always had her back, and was always there for her when she needed to cry or to vent. He was perfect. He was her knight in shining armor. He was her savior.

But that perfect day dream, that fairytale ending came to crashing halt four months later when Mike's parents forbidden Mike from seeing Eve any longer, and had even make sure the two wouldn't see each other by moving Mike two hours away from her.

The day the two best friends had to say goodbye was the most painful day of their lives. For both Eve, and Mike, they wanted to wake up from the nightmare they were both living. But never did.

Mike's parents didn't approve of his relationship with Eve. To them, Eve wasn't good enough for them. For their son, they told him over and over that He could do better.

Mike's parents had his whole life planned out for him. They had even gone as far as to pick out a wife for him. That was no one other than Maryse Ouellet.

They had found Maryse shortly after Mike and his family had moved. Once they had found her, they quickly approved of her, and told Mike that this was the girl for him.

There was only one problem, Mike hated Maryse.

Whenever he was with Maryse, all Mike could think about was Eve. All he wanted to do was be with Eve. All he wanted to do was be kissing Eve, holding Eve, loving Eve, not Maryse.

Maryse wasn't his soulmate, Eve was. Eve was the love of his life. But ever since his parents had paired him with Maryse, he had begun to see Eve less, and less. He knew he was hurting her, and that he was breaking her. But this wasn't his choice. He'd give anything to be with Eve right now. He hadn't been able to see her in two and a half weeks. It was killing her, and him.

"Babe, are you listening to me!?" Maryse yelled, snapping her fingers.

Mike sighed, running his fingers through his hair, and looking up at the French woman. "Yeah, I'm listening to you." He mumbled.

"No you aren't." She sneered, "Mikey, listen to me."

Mike flinched. He absolutely hated it when Maryse would call him Mikey. That was Eve's nickname for him. No one else was supposed to use it. "I'm listening Maryse." He repeated, sighing heavily.

"So we can go out tonight then?" The blonde woman asked.

Mike shook his head. "I don't feel like going out tonight. Maybe we can go out tomorrow night, but not tonight. I'm too tired."

Maryse gave him a pouty look. "You promised you'd take me out, Mikey. You promised."

"I know I did, and I will tomorrow. Can we just call it a night? I just wanna go to bed…" he lied. "I'll call you to say goodnight."

Maryse studied the man before him. "Do you promise?"

Mike nodded. "I promise."

With that said, Maryse collected her things, and was gone. She was finally gone for the night. Mike was a free man. It was 10pm, so there wasn't much he could do.

But…he could sneak out and see Eve. Yeah, that sounded perfect. Seeing Eve was just what he needed. He had school the next morning, but he could care less about that right now. All that mattered to him was being able to see Eve. It had been two weeks too long.

Granted, he wouldn't reach Eve's place until midnight or so, but it'd be worth it in the end.

He said goodnight to his parents, went up to his room, climbed out the window, got in the car, and began to drive to Eve's.

* * *

Two hours later, he was in front of her house. He had felt his hands begin to get sweaty, and his heart rate began to pick up. He could feel his heart pounding out of his chest.

He got out of his car, walked to the fence that lead him to the backyard, hopped it with ease, walked over to the window he knew so well to be Eve's, and began to throw stones at it.

Inside her room, Eve Torres let out a groan. She rolled over on to her side, facing the clock. It was ten after midnight. Who the hell would be throwing rocks at her window this time of night, other than a total creeper?

When the stones kept hitting her window after a solid five minutes, she figured that whoever was bugging her, wouldn't stop. She climbed out of bed, threw her hair into a messy bun, and walked over to her window. "If you don't stop throwing rocks at my window, you creeper, I'm going to get my dad's shotgun, and shoot you!" She yelled in a hush whisper.

Mike chuckled. He had missed Eve. "Now Eve, you wouldn't do that to your best friend, would you?" The Ohio Native asked, a smirk crossing his lips even though Eve couldn't see it.

Eve felt her breath get caught in her throat. Was she hearing things, or was that truly Mike's voice she heard? Tears quickly began to well up in her eyes, and roll down her cheeks. "Mikey?"

"Yeah, it's me. Can I come up?"

"Yes." She managed to choke out, knowing he wouldn't be able to see her nod if she did.

In less than a minute, Mike was now in her bedroom, and standing inches away from her.

Eve was crying a lot harder now as tears soaked her face at a much quicker rate. It had been too long since she last saw him, since she last touched him, since she had last kissed him. She couldn't believe he was in front of her right now. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure this wasn't all a dream.

But when Mike reached out to wipe her tears away, she knew it wasn't. "Shhhh," he whispered. "Don't cry." He said softly. "It's okay, it's all right now. I'm here. Shhhh Eve, it's okay." He said in a comforting whisper, and brought her into a hug. It felt good to hold her in his arms again.

"I missed you." She said through her tears as he ran his fingers through her hair, which was down again. "I missed you a lot."

"I know. I missed you too, baby. But I'm here now. I'm sorry it's been so long. I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear as he kept running his fingers through her long, brunette curled hair.

Eve buried her face deeper into his t-shirt, grabbing a fistful of it as she inhaled his scent. "Mikey…" She choked out through her sobs.

Mike kissed the top of her head softly. It felt so good to hear her call him that again. He had missed hearing her call him that. But he had just missed her period.

After many long moments of holding Eve, he had released her, and she had taken him by the hand before climbing back into bed.

After kicking off his jeans and shoes, he was next to her again.

Eve placed her head in his chest, and listened to his heartbeat. It was quick and steady. Just like her own heartbeat.

"Mmm, you know," he whispered, pausing for just a moment to kiss her forehead. "You get more and more beautiful each time I come and see you. If you don't stop soon, you'll become too beautiful for me."

Eve smiled, laughing a bit, burying her face back into his t-shirt. She was blushing. "Oh Mikey, stop it." She mumbled, "you're a horrible lair."

"Oh, I am?" He laughed. "I don't think so. Because I hardly ever lie, in fact, it's a never. I never lie."

Eve grinned up at him, taking her head out of his chest for just a moment. "I missed you, Mikey. I missed this. Being in your arms, it's my favorite place to be."

"And you're my favorite person to have in my arms," he whispered back, brushing her hair out of her face.

Eve smiled, blushing again, and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you, Mike."

"I love you too, Eve. I always have, and I always will. Nothing is ever going to change that."

Eve nodded, placing her head back in his chest, and intertwining their fingers together, softly kissing his knuckles. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes." Mike softly replied. Screw going to school tomorrow, he didn't need to go to school. Missing one day wouldn't hurt his straight-A's record.

Besides, after tomorrow Mike had no idea when he would see Eve again. But that's how it always worked.

* * *

**A/N: So there's the prologue. :) Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thank you so much guys, and if there are enough people who are interested in this story, then chapter one should be up soon. (: Thanks guys! – Mel **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this update is way overdue! Sorry, guys. Life is kind of crazy with work and school right now, and by the end of the day, I'm way too drained to sit down and write a whole chapter. Thanks for the positive feedback on the prologue chapter. :) Here's chapter one! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

The next morning Eve rolled over onto her side to find Mike still sound asleep beside her. She smiled slightly, stroking his cheek lightly. She was glad to wake up to Mike. It had been a while since this last happened, and needless to say, she missed him and waking up to him.

"Mmm, Eve, what are you doing?" Mike mumbled, his eyes still closed, his voice low. "I'm trying to sleep here."

Eve giggled. "Mikey, wake up already, would you?" She asked him, stroking his cheek again. "It's 10am. I wanna spend the day with you before you have to go." She mumbled, trailing off.

"Of course you want to spend the day with me, babe." He murmured back, kissing her lips softly, "I mean, I am pretty damn awesome." He added, a smirk crossing his lips.

Eve rolled her eyes at him, and slapped his arm. "Shut up. You're so full of yourself! I've never met someone so egotistic in my life!" She said, sitting up.

Mike laughed to himself. "Eve, we both know you love me anyways. Egotistic or not, I'm hot as hell, and you know you can't deny the facts, babe."

"Gag me." She responded, climbing out of bed, throwing her hair into a bun. "Move your ass, Mizanin."

Mike stretched out in the bed, almost taking up the whole bed itself. "Nah," he said, groaning as he stretched. "I'm good right where I'm at."

Eve rolled her eyes. "Why are you such a pain in the ass? Whatever, I'm going to get ready. I wanna go to the beach. So get in your swimsuit."

"So demanding, Torres." He mumbled, smirking at her, his eyes still closed.

Eve smirked back even though he couldn't see it "Oh whatever. I'll be ready in about an hour."

"Are you sure it's not gonna take you two hours? Girls take forever." He laughed.

Eve mentally rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Loser," she mumbled to herself as she walked out of her bedroom and into the bathroom as she started to get ready.

Mike chuckled to himself when he heard the bathroom door slam. He had missed Eve more than he thought.

* * *

An hour later, both of them were ready to go. Mike had on a pair of brown flip-flops, a white t-shirt, and his swimming trucks while Eve had on her light purple colored bikini, a cover up, and purple flip-flops on.

The drive to the beach was peaceful, but quiet. Eve enjoyed being around Mike whenever she was given the chance. Even if the two of them didn't say a word, things were still perfect. There was no reason to say anything, really. The two of them could talk to one another just by looking each other in the eye. That's how well they knew one another. Everything between the two of them was perfect.

Eve had Mike's hand in her own as she traced small gentle circles on the back of his hand. She knew he would have to go back home tonight, and she couldn't stand the thought of letting him go again. It was always Eve who had to let Mike go, it was never Maryse.

But that was because Maryse was the girl Mike's parents picked out for him. Maryse was Mike's girlfriend. It wasn't Eve. As much as she wished it was her who was his girlfriend, as much as she wished they didn't have to hide their love, she was never going to be his girlfriend, and the two of them would always have to hide their love.

"What's the matter?" Mike asked, squeezing her hand gently, never taking his eyes off the road.

Eve turned her head to look at Mike. "You aren't even looking at me. How do you know something is wrong?" She mumbled.

"Do you honestly think I have to look at you to know that something is hurting you? What's the matter?"

"I just don't want you to have to go home tonight, Mike." She sighed. Eve only called him "Mike" when she was upset, hurt, angry, or trying to push him away. Otherwise, it was always Mikey.

Mike sighed. He knew they'd be having this talk at some point, and he didn't have a clue of how to respond. Whenever he had to leave Eve to go back to his home life, he felt guilty as hell, and he felt as if he was losing half of himself. "I know you don't want me to go, baby. I know that. But we both know that I have to. You know I love you, Eve. You know that."

Eve blinked her tears away. She didn't want Mike to see her cry in front of him. "I know you love me, Mikey. And I love you too. I'm always going to." She smiled weakly. "No matter what happens between us."

Mike responded by bringing Eve's knuckles up to his lips, and lightly brushing them across her hand.

They arrived at the beach within the next twenty minutes. It was beautiful, and surprisingly there weren't many people around, which made it perfect.

* * *

The two walked over to a spot to put their things, hand in hand. They set up their small picnic, ate their food, talked, and then went for a swim. As the sun was setting, the two of them took a long, peaceful and much needed walk along the shore of the beach. Their fingers were intertwined, and both of them were barefoot as the waves crashed against their bare skin.

"We'll have to go soon." Mike said softly, dreading how quickly time was ticking, and how he would have to leave Eve so soon. He had such a good time with her, such a relaxing, stress-free forty-eight hours that he didn't want to have to give that up.

He didn't have to worry about making Maryse happy, his parents proud, doing perfectly on his school work. He didn't have to worry about anything. All he had to do was be happy, and he was, whenever he was with Eve.

"I know," she sighed. "You would think that I'd be used to letting you go by now, that I'd be used to saying goodbye….but it still isn't easy to let you go." She softly admitted.

"You're never going to have to say goodbye to me, Eve." He said just as softly. "Because I will never let you go. I will always, always, come back to you." He promised.

Eve smiled up at him weakly as she stopped walking, and warped her arms around his neck. "I love you. I'll always love you. I don't care what your parents say." She said, pressing her forehead against his, and kissing him softly.

"And I will always love you." He softly responded. "My parents will never be able to keep me away from you the way they want to."

Eve stroked his cheek. "I'll fight for you for the rest of my life. You're worth it."

"You're worth everything." He replied in a soft tone. "And you always will be."

* * *

They were now back at Eve's place in her bedroom. Mike had to be home in a couple of hours, which meant he had to leave now so he could make it home in time before his parents started to call and text him, and get on his case.

"When will I see you again?" Eve asked in a low whisper, looking at the ground as she blinked away her tears. Saying goodbye to Mike was always the hardest part. She always cried.

"I'm not sure, baby." He honestly replied in a soft tone. "But I'll make sure to try and make it as soon as possible."

Eve nodded, still not looking at him. "Okay. I'll see you later."

Mike frowned. It hurt him to see Eve in so much pain, and know that he was the cause of it. He hated it. He hated hurting her, he hated seeing her in pain, and more than anything, he hated to be the cause of her pain. He wanted to be the reason her pain would go away. Not the cause of it.

"Hey you, look at me." He said in a faint whisper. "I promise you that I'll be back soon. I promise you that we'll be together soon without all these problems. It's all going to work itself out in the end, and be worth it. I promise."

Eve looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I know."

Mike nodded in return. "I'll see you soon, Eve. I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered, not being able hold back her tears anymore.

With that being said, Mike kissed her one last time, put all he had into the kiss, and then left. Just like that, he was gone, and Eve was alone.

* * *

On the way home, Mike stopped by Maryse's, figuring that it was the right thing to do. And to convince his parents that he had been with her all day just like he told them he was.

Mike took Maryse to get some ice cream. Eve in his head the whole time, she was all her could ever think about. Her and how he was hurting her more than he was helping her. He hated how his parents had his whole life planned out for him. He had no freedom, no control in his life, and he couldn't stand it.

"Am I spending the night at your place, babe?" Maryse asked, bringing Mike out of his thoughts.

Mike shook his head. "Not tonight, Maryse. I have too much going on. It's been a long day; I just want to climb into bed, and sleep. I don't want to do anything else."

The French-Canadian sighed. "Fine, whatever Mike. But I want to do something tomorrow night then. We never do anything as a couple anymore. And we're supposed to be getting married in a few months."

_Maybe that's because I don't want to be with you! _Mike screamed to himself inside his head. "I know..." he said, trailing off. "But we'll fix it. I promise."

Maryse nodded. "Good. I knew you'd say that. I'll see you tomorrow at school." With that being said, Maryse left, and Mike went downstairs, rubbing his temples. He had such a headache, and he missed Eve so much it hurt.

"Well, there you are Michael. Where have you been all day?" His mother asked, sipping on her tea. His father was beside her, reading the paper.

Mike mentally rolled his eyes at his mother. He didn't feel like putting up with his parents right now. "I was out with Maryse." He lied.

His mother nodded. "I just saw her leave a few minutes ago. She's such a nice woman, Michael. So much better than that girl you used to talk to all the time. What was her name again….Eve? I'm so glad we found you Maryse, honey. She's perfect for you."

"Yeah mom, she's great." He shortly replied, going over to the cupboard to take something for his head.

"Good. Oh listen, Mike." His father began, setting down the paper. "Your mother and I came to terms that you going into the Army was the best option for you like the three of us discussed a while back. So you'll be leaving in six weeks."

Mike froze in his spot. He could've punched his father in the mouth right then and there. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked in disbelief. "What did you just say?"

"I said you're leaving for the Army in six weeks, Mike. But you'll be fine. This is for the best anyways. Get you out of that slump you've been in lately."

"Well maybe I wouldn't be in such a slump all the time if you didn't try to control every part of my life!" Mike snapped, throwing his hands in the air.

His farther only shook his head. "There's no changing this, Mike. You go in six weeks."

Mike clenched his jaw to stop himself from saying anything else. He slammed his cup down onto the countertop, ran upstairs, and slammed his bedroom door. He was sick of all this. He wanted to live his own life. Not live it the way his parents wanted to him to live it.

Then something hit him, something that made his heart sink. How was he going to tell Eve about this?

* * *

**A/N: Whelp, there's chapter two! Reviews would be awesome! Please and thank you! (: **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on chapter one. :) This story is going to be a lot of fun for me to write, just because Mike and Eve are my one true pair. This is my first multi-chapter fic with this pair, though I have lots of oneshots with them, so make sure to check those out, too. :) Anyway, here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Mike couldn't sleep that night. All he could think about was Eve, and how he was going to tell her that he would be forced to leave by his parents in six weeks. He didn't even know if he would be able to see Eve before he was sent away.

If he couldn't see her before he left, if he couldn't say goodbye to her, he didn't know what he would do. He loved Eve. He wanted to be with her forever. He had always wanted to be with her forever for as long as he could remember. But that didn't matter anymore because his parents were controlling him, and his life.

He sighed, sitting up. It was 3:30 in the morning, and he had school in two hours. He pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin upon them. He wanted to cry. The thought of leaving Eve forever killed him inside. It killed him side because of how much he loved her, but he also knew how deep this news would hurt Eve too, and that's what killed him the most.

Mike knew that he was already hurting Eve more than he ever wanted to by not being able to be with her as much as the wanted to, but he could thank his parents for that. He could thank his parents for ruining his life.

He looked at his window, the moonlight was the only thing lighting up his room. He sighed deeply, running his hand through his spiked hair. He spiked it because that's how it was when he and Eve had first met all those years ago, and that's how he liked it best.

Sitting here he began to think of their best memories from their childhood. Chuckling to himself, he remembered the first time in Kindergarten that they had really teased each other, and tested one another's limits. Even though the two had lived down the street all their lives, they never knew that until they had both entered Kindergarten.

_[Flashback]_

_Eve Torres was excited; she was going to wear her new favorite white sundress her mother had bought her over the weekend. She was overly excited to go to school and show it to all of her friends. _

_When she had gotten to school that morning, all of her friends told her how pretty her dress was, and how it matched the flower in her hair._

_Spinning around in her dress, she grinned at her friends. "Thank you!" five-year-old Eve said happily. _

_Mike made his way over to the group of girls, a smirk on his face. "Why are you wearing a dress? Dresses are for weddings, and it looks weird on you." _

_Eve glared at him, stomping her foot. "Oh yeah!? At least I'm going to have a wedding!" The five-year restored. "You're just gonna grow up to be an ugly old man and die all alone!" She yelled, stomping on his foot as hard as she could. _

_Mike yelped out in pain as he held his right foot, and hopped on his left. "You're crazy!" He yelled through the pain. "No one would ever want to marry a girl as crazy as you!"_

_Eve huffed at him before pushing him over into the sandbox. She laughed as she watched Mike lose his balance because of the fact he was hopping on one foot, causing him to fall face first into the sandbox._

_Mike sat up, spitting out the sand that had gotten in his mouth, glaring up at Eve. "You're lucky I didn't break my arm!" He protested. "I would've had my mom sue you parents for all the money you got!" He said angrily._

_Eve laughed. "Your face is red." She said, pointing to him as she laughed. Her friends had left the moment they saw Mike was headed their way, and now it was just the two of them._

"_And your ears are big!" Mike said, crossing his arms over his chest, standing to his feet._

_Eve got his face. "My head will get bigger! Your nose is fat!" _

"_You wouldn't want your head to get any bigger!" He yelled, "you already have a big head a big, fat head!" He said, storming off. _

_Though, he didn't get very far because Eve made sure to trip him. Eve always won; she always had the upper hand._

_[End of flashback]_

Mike smiled to himself, remembering the good times. Before things had got rough for him, and gone to hell. He sighed, blinking away his tears. He just wanted to be able to live _his_ life the way _he_ wanted to. But he couldn't. His parents had total control, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He remembers the days when his parents liked him and Eve together. He remembers the times they told him that the two of them would get married, grow old together, have children, and grandchildren.

Everyone who knew Mike and Eve always referred to them as the "perfect couple" or "soulmates". He just wanted that back.

He picked up his phone, thinking about texting Eve. He just wasn't so sure if he should text her this time of night. He didn't want to bother her. But he decided to take a chance. He couldn't take it anymore.

_Miss you, can't sleep without you. Wish you were here. – Mikey_

He hit send, throwing his phone towards the foot of his bed, not expecting a response. He lied down on his back, closing his eyes.

Moments later, he heard his phone vibrate. He got up, and grabbed his phone before lying back down on his back again. He had one new text message.

_My room is cold, and my heart is empty without you here. Come back. I need you. I miss you. – Eve_

Mike felt a sharp pain hit him in the chest; he could feel his heart breaking. The next time he would see Eve, he would have to tell her how he was leaving. This wasn't the type of news he wanted to give her over text, he would never put her through something that painful.

He laid there for a few moments, as he tried to decide on whether or not he should go and see Eve. It's not that he didn't want to, because he did want to, more than anything. He just didn't want to have to put up with more of his parents bullshit.

_Fuck them_, he thought to himself. _I don't care. I'm going to see the girl I love tonight, and fall asleep with her in my arms. _

He climbed out his window, and began to make the two hour drive to go and see his other half, his best friend, the love of his life.

* * *

Eve sighed as she sat there in the darkness. It was now 5:30am which meant Mike would be getting ready for school. She wished that the two of them at least went to the same school so they could see each other every day, but Mike's parents made sure that would never happen.

She began to doze off, her phone in her hand in hope of Mike texting her back.

Her eyes opened quickly at the sound of rocks hitting her window, when she walked over to it, she was able to see Mike's figure standing on the ground. "Aren't you supposed to be at school!?" She asked him in a hushed whisper, making sure not to wake her parents.

Mike only shrugged. "I wanted to see you. I needed to see you." She heard him say.

Eve nodded, and waited as she watched Mike climb through her window. She knew something wasn't right the second the two of them had locked eyes. "Mikey…what is it? What's wrong?" She asked the look of confusion on her face as she tried to read his.

"Eve…" he whispered trialing off as he began to feel the tears well up behind his crystal blue eyes. "We need to talk…"

Eve could feel her heart sink. She knew this wasn't going to be good, no matter what came out of Mike's mouth. The sound of his voice, the look in his eyes, it was all no good, and Eve was scared. She was scared out of her mind.

"Talk about what?" She asked in such a low whisper, she could barely hear herself speak.

"I have something I need to tell you…" he said. "I just don't know how I'm going to tell you, because I don't want to hurt you." His voice cracked as he tried his best to finish what he was saying, but this was becoming harder and harder for him with each passing second.

Eve sniffled as she had tears now rolling down her cheeks. But she didn't bother to wipe them away; she didn't see the point in it. "Mike, what is it?"

Mike took a deep shaky breath, letting it out slowly. "My parents…their making me leave for the Army…I leave in six weeks." He whispered his voice was still shaky. "I don't have a choice, Eve. I have to go."

Eve looked at him, crying harder than she was a few moments ago. She didn't know what to say. Her mind couldn't process this information no matter how hard she tried. "What do you mean you don't have a choice?" She finally asked him after many long moments. "How can they do this? How can they just make you go!?" She asked raising her voice a bit as tears of anger and frustration fell from her green eyes.

"I don't know, baby." He answered honestly. "But I wish I did know. I wish there was something I could do. I don't want to leave you. Trust me, leaving you is the last thing I want to do. It's going to be the most painful thing I'll ever have to do, Eve. I don't want to do this. I'm going to try and make things right."

Eve shook her head. "There's no point, Mike. We can't stop them, we can't change this. You…you said it yourself…you have to go…that's all there is to," she looked away from him as she roughly wiped the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand. "If that's what you came here to tell me, then you can just go now, because I know."

Mike frowned sadly as he turned her head back to him, causing her to look into his eyes. "Eve, baby, look at me, I love you. I'm not leaving for six weeks. And even when I do leave, I'm going to write you every single day, telling you how much I love you. I'm going to tell you how I'm going to marry you, how our wedding will be perfect, and our children will be beautiful. I'm going to tell you everything."

Eve cried harder as she sniffled, and choked on her sobs. "What if you never come back? What if you don't make it home? What if lose you forever?"

Mike wiped away her tears, and kissed her forehead softly. "Baby, I'm going to make it home. I promise. I'm going to make it home because I have to do all those things with you. I'm never going to leave you, Eve. I'm going to home after my deployment is up, then you and I will finally begin to live our lives the way we we're supposed to. I promise."

Eve nodded as she took a deep breath, and began to calm down a bit. "Okay, Mikey. I'll wait for you to come home forever. I don't care how long it takes."

Mike kissed her softly. "I won't make you wait too long, I promise."

"Will I get to see you again before you leave?"

"I'll be spending my last night with you before I go," he promised.

"What about your parents? What if they try to stop you?"

"Screw them. All that matters is you. I don't give a damn about anything else."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews would be great. (: They keep me going, give me a lot of motivation, and they just make a huge difference like you wouldn't believe. I promise! Chapter three will be up soon. (: **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Mel here! I really appreciate all of the reviews I've gotten for the first couple of chapters, they really mean a lot, so thank you. :) Here's chapter three, enjoy! – Mel**

* * *

**Chapter three**

* * *

Six weeks had come and gone, and it was the night before Mike had to go. He would be leaving at 5am, and he had yet to see Eve.

He wanted to see her, and he needed to see her. He had to see her. His bags were packed, and he was ready to go. Well, he wasn't exactly ready to go. But he was ready to do what he had to do. He couldn't wait until he got back home after his deployment was up so he could come home, and start the life with Eve that he always wanted.

He sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his hair, and let out a shaky breath. He was afraid to leave Eve. He was afraid for many reasons, of course. But he was mostly afraid because there was always that chance that Mike would never come back home.

He couldn't even begin to imagine how it would affect Eve if he never came home. He didn't want to imagine never coming home. But it was a reality that he had to live with. There was always that chance.

He had already said his goodbyes to his parents as well as Maryse. He kept those goodbyes short and sweet. There wasn't much to those goodbyes simply because there was nothing to say. He didn't care about Maryse in the slightest; and he hated his parents for making him do this is the first place.

He got in the car and started the long two hour drive to see Eve. Only this time, the drive seemed to drag on forever, and was the most painful two hours of his life.

* * *

He climbed up and into the window of Eve's bedroom without a word. He stepped inside quietly with ease, and saw that she was sleeping. He sighed; he didn't want to wake her from this state. She looked so happy, so at peace in this moment and he didn't want to ruin that.

He heard Eve softly mumble his name as she stirred in her sleep. A smile small crossed Mike's lips, Eve was dreaming of him.

He walked over to her, softly brushing the hair out of her face. She was so beautiful that it made his heart ache. But it was in the best way possible.

Eve slowly opened her eyes, and smiled at the sight in front of her. "Hey, baby." She said softly. "I missed you."

Mike smiled back at her, sitting down beside her. Eve immediately curled up into Mike's chest, inhaling his scent. She had counted the weeks, she had counted the days. She knew exactly why Mike was here with her tonight, she just wanted to enjoy her last night with him. She would cry later, after Mike had already left. She didn't want to make this any harder on him than it already was. She knew Mike was breaking inside, just like she was.

The two best friends were quiet for a while. They didn't talk because they didn't know what to say. They didn't know what to say to make the pain they were both feeling go away. Mike held Eve in his arms as his fingers absently kept running through her hair.

"Eve…" He whispered in such a soft tone that Eve could barely hear him.

''Yeah…?" She whispered back, fighting the tears she could feel behind her eyes.

"Will you let me make love to you before I go?" He asked, his fingers still running through her hair, his eyes closed. "Please." He whispered softly.

Eve could feel a few tears spill from her eyes, as she closed them, to stop anymore tears from falling. "Yes."

Mike tilted Eve's head up by her chin to his own with his index finger as the two locked eyes. He softly stroked her cheek. "So beautiful..."

Eve smiled a weak smile, a few more tears rolling down her cheeks. "You're so perfect." She said in a soft tone. "So, so, perfect…"

Mike responded by kissing her softly. "You're perfect too."

Eve kissed him back, bringing him closer to her body as her hands cradled the back of his head. He deepened the kiss as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, letting her know that he wanted permission to enter her mouth.

Eve granted him access, and their tongues molded together. The chemistry between the two friends was unreal. But they both always knew it was there, and they both always felt it.

Pushing Eve down onto the bed gently, Mike climbed over her, stroking her left cheek as he rested his forehead against hers. "Are you sure you want this?" He whispered, looking right into her eyes. "Just because I asked you doesn't mean you have to say yes."

"Mikey, of course I want this. I want you. I love you."

"I love you too, Eve."

Eve kissed him this time, pulling on the hairs in the back of his head softly. She kissed him with everything she had and more, knowing that this was this last night with him. She poured all of her feelings into that kiss.

Mike returned the kiss with just as much passion, running his fingers through her hair again. He pulled away, trailing soft kisses down her neck, and the base of her throat, giving Eve a chance to catch her breath as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He looked back up at her, his eyes were soft. He waited a few moments before removing his shirt, and tossing it to the side. Then, after looking into her eyes again, he looked for approval. Once he had received it, he removed his t-shirt from her body. Eve always slept in her favorite t-shirt of Mike's. It was a comfort to her.

Letting out a slow breath, he took in everything that was in front of him. "God, Eve…" he breathed. "You never fail to take my breath away."

Eve smiled warmly at him, and gave him a quick kiss. "You always take my breath away," she whispered.

Mike returned to her neck, trailing soft kisses up the left side, all the way to her jawline, and then slowly and softly made his way down the right side of her neck. He could her hear breath get caught in her throat. He smiled against her skin. He loved taking her breath away like that.

"Mikey…I need you, please…" she said in a quiet whisper. "Please don't make me wait."

Mike nodded, slowly removing the rest of her clothes, as well as his own, after that, they were both lost in the moment of lust, want, need, and love. Nothing matter but the two of them.

The two best friends laid there with one another, out of breath as they both tried to catch their breaths again. "Was that okay?" Mike asked, surprised that those words had actually came out of his mouth.

"It was more than okay, baby. It was perfect." Eve whispered, placing a soft kiss on his bare chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, Eve. And I will forever."

"I'll love you forever too, baby. I mean it. I'm going to wait for you to come home, Mikey. I don't care how long you're gone. I don't care how long I have to wait. Because I'll wait forever for you, Mike. There's no one else in this world that I want to spend the rest of my life with other than you."

Mike pulled Eve closer to him, and tightened his embrace around her. "I'm gonna do my best to make it so you don't have to wait too long, Eve. I'll do whatever I can to get home to you as soon as possible. Once I come home, Maryse I…we're done. I don't give a damn what my parents do or say, we're done. When I come home, Eve, it's you and me against the rest of the world."

Eve smiled up at him, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Sounds perfect…" She whispered, trailing off as she began to picture that perfect life in the back of her mind.

"That's because it is." He said softly, kissing her temple.

"Get some sleep, Mikey." Eve told him. "You need sleep, you leave in five hours."

"Only if you go to sleep with me," Mike whispered into her ear, turning out the light.

"There's nothing else I'd rather do other than fall asleep in your arms."

* * *

5am came rather quickly, and Eve was already up before Mike who had gone downstairs to see that she had made him breakfast.

He walked up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder, and trailed soft kisses up the side the side of her neck. "Did you do all of this for me?" He asked in a hush tone. "You didn't have to."

Eve smiled, turning around to face him as she hopped onto the countertop, and placed her arms around his neck. "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I wanted to make you your last home cooked meal before you left."

Mike smiled at her, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Thanks, baby." He whispered.

"Anything for you," she whispered in between the kisses they shared. "Anything for the love of my life."

Mike's facial expression had changed after a few moments, and Eve knew that there was something he needed to get off his chest, she just didn't know what. "Eve, I need to ask you something…"

"Anything, baby," Eve said softly, watching him carefully.

After a few moments, Mike dropped to one knee, and opened a small, black box. "Eve, you're my best friend, the love of my life, the woman I want to call the mother of my children. You understand me like no one ever has, we have a connection that is deep, perfect, loving, caring, real, and understanding. We're meant to be together, and I've known that since we first started dating back in high school. When I get home, I want us to get married. I don't care what anyone else says, or thinks. I meant it when I told you that when I come home, it's you and me against the world. Will you make all my dreams come true, baby? Will you make me the happiest man alive; will you marry me, Eve Marie Torres?"

Eve nodded as she looked down at Mike. Tears were soaking her face. "Yes, baby. A million times yes. Of course I'll marry you." She whispered, extending her hand out so Mike could put the ring on her finger.

Mike smiled widely as he stood up, and placed the ring on her finger. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mikey. I love you so much."

* * *

The ride to the airport was quiet, as Mike drove, and Eve looked out the window. Her hand was in Mike's, and her palms were sweaty. "Shhhh," Mikey whispered, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. "Relax, you're too tense."

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, still looking out the window. "I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?" He asked softly, his eyes still on the road. He could hear the fear in her voice, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Of losing you," she replied. Her reply was so quiet, so soft, that Mike almost didn't hear it. But maybe that's the way she wanted it to be.

Mike kissed her knuckles softly. "I'm gonna come back to you, Eve. I promise. I'm going to come back."

Eve nodded, not knowing what else to say. The voices in her head were louder, and more powerful than Mike's reassurance, and she hated that they were.

The couple was now standing in the airport by Mike's boarding gate was. He was in his uniform, his bags set down beside him. Without a word, he took Eve into his arms, and held her close. His fingers ran through her hair as he murmured soothing words into her hair. "It's all right, baby. It's all going to be okay." He said, over and over as he became well aware of the tears soaking the front of his uniform.

"I don't want to say goodbye to you!" Eve yelled through her tears. "I can't say goodbye to you not you! Not like this! All the other goodbyes were different, because I _knew_ that you would come back! This time I don't know if you will be coming back, and it hurts me! It kills me! Don't go, Mikey…" she trailed off as she began to choke on her sobs, and shake against him. "Don't go, baby. Don't leave me. Not again…"

"Shhhh, baby, it's okay." He said softly as he continued to run his fingers through her hair, and acknowledge the sympatric looks he was getting from people in the people in the airport who could read the situation with ease.

Mike heard his flight being called for the final time, and his heart sank, because he knew that he had to go. "All right, I gotta go, Eve. I love you." He whispered, cupping her face in his hands, and kissing her one last time before placing a soft, loving kiss on her forehead. "I'll write you as soon as I land somewhere, I promise."

Eve nodded weakly, kissing him again. "You come back to me, Michael Gregory Mizanin. Do you hear me?" She asked, taking his face into her hands, tears running down her cheeks, and onto the carpet. "You come back to me," she repeated.

"I will, baby. I promise. I always come back to you, remember? And I will. Forever."

With that said, Mike picked up his bags, and got onto his plane, never looking back. Because he knew that if he looked back, he would've never gotten on the plane.

Eve stood there feeling as if her heart was ripped in two, and tears soaked her face. The love of her life was gone, and she wasn't so sure he would ever be coming back.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter three, guys. Please review! They mean so much to me! Thank you so, so, so, much! – Mel **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. :) I've gotten a really nice handful of reviews over the past week or so! They're very helpful, so I just really wanted to take the time and thank everyone who takes the time to leave a review, because they do mean a hell of a lot to a writer. :) So thank you again, and here's chapter four! Enjoy! **

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Once Mike had left Eve, it was as if her world had coming crashing down around her. She felt empty, lost, confused, broken, and she felt like she was dying inside. She wanted Mike to come back. She needed him to come back. Her heart was aching for him. Only this time, it wasn't a good type of ache. It was the type of ache that killed you inside, and brought you to tears.

She didn't go to school once Mike had left, even though they didn't go to the same school, she just didn't have the motivation to go to school. She didn't have the motivation to do much of anything.

There was a soft knock on her bedroom door, and her mother appeared in the doorway. "Eve, honey, there's a letter here for you. I think it's from Mike." She said with a soft smile.

Eve grinned back at her mother, jumping out of her bed, and taking the letter into her hands. "Thanks mom." She said softly.

Eve's mother smiled back in response before closing the door, and going back downstairs. She was well aware of the situation taking place between Mike and her daughter, and she was well aware of the pain Eve was in right now.

She just hoped that Mike would come back home, and that the two of them would get the happily ever after they were both so badly aching for. It was clear that they loved each other, and they both wanted one another, but both of Mike's parents made that damn near impossible.

It was a shame to her, because she could clearly see the love between the two best friends, but anyone could see it. You could see the love from a mile away. It was there, it was strong, and it was unbreakable.

Eve was now sitting cross-legged on her bed, wearing her all-time favorite hoodie of Mike's, as well as his sweatpants. They smelled like him, and they were a comfort to her. It was the closest thing to Mike she would have for a while.

Her fingers slowly traced the envelope the letter was in. She traced her name with her thumb, and then slowly traced his. She fought back the tears that were in her eyes. She missed him so much it hurt. Even the envelope smelled like Mike.

Opening it slowly, being careful not to tear it, she then pulled out the letter. She waited a moment before unfolding the paper. She wanted to take this slow, she didn't wanna rush herself. It was slightly overwhelming for her right now.

The letter was a few pages long, front and back. Mike had written his heart out to her. It read:

_Eve,_

_Hey, baby. I miss you already. I miss you so much. I'm trying to get through my everyday activities without seeing your beautiful face, or hearing your wonderful laugh, but it's hard. It's hard because I miss you so much that it hurts. My heart is aching for you, Eve. I fall asleep each night thinking about you, what you did throughout the day, if you sleep okay at night without me there, but most of all, I just lay in here my bunk wide awake at night, wondering if you're okay. I know you're hurting Eve, and I wish you weren't, I wish I was home with you, holding you in my arms. I will come home to you, baby. I will. I promise. I will do everything in my power to come home to you. I miss you like crazy. Stay strong, Eve, stay strong for me, for us. I'll be home before you know it, and we'll finally get to start our lives together. What have you been doing while I was away? What's your favorite memory of us from when we were kids? Sharing those would be fun. I gotta go, it's 5am here, and I'm tired. I can barely keep my eyes open. Write me back when you get a chance. _

_Forever yours,_

_-Mikey-_

_P.S. If you're wondering why the letter smells like me, I sprayed it with some of my cologne before I sent it. :)_

Eve smiled at the letter, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Mike was perfect, and he was hers.

She grabbed a pen, a piece of paper, and began to write Mike back immediately.

_Mikey,_

_I miss you so much it hurts. There's not a moment that goes by, and you aren't on my mind. I'm worried about you, baby. I'm afraid that you aren't going to come home to me. I know that you made the promise to be that you would come home to me, but in reality, we both know that there's a possibility that you may never come home to me. I hate thinking about that; I don't want to think about that. I hope you're somewhere safe, I hope you sleep at night. I hope you have someone who has your back, and you have theirs so I don't have to be as worried about you sometimes. My favorite memory from when we were kids? Well, there was the time you put glue in my hair, that wasn't very nice, Mikey. But it's okay, I got you back the next day when I pushed you face first in the sandbox. ;) I miss you, Mikey. Ever since we were little, you've protected me from everything, you've beat up guys who weren't nice to me, you've been my shoulder to cry on, my listening ear. You're my hero, my protector, and my knight in shining armor. You're everything to me, Mikey. I gotta go, dinner is ready. My mom is calling me. Write me back when you can, stay safe. I love you._

_Yours forever,_

_-Eve-_

_P.S. Mmm, that explains why the letter smelled so good. I'll spray mine too. Just for you. :)_

Eve ran downstairs, Mike's letter in her hand. Her parents were at the dinner table. "Hey mom, do we have an envelope?" She asked her mother, folding up the letter, she had already sprayed it.

Eve's mother smiled. "They're in your father's office. Is that for Mike?" She asked, her smile growing wider.

Eve grinned back at her mother, glancing down at the letter, "yeah. It is," she whispered.

"You love him, don't you?" Her mother asked. "You really love him."

"More than anything, mom," Eve said softly. "He's my best friend."

"I know he is, and I know he loves you just as much," Eve's mother promised.

Eve smiled. "Thanks mom, having your support when it comes to Mike and I, it means the world to me. He means the world to me."

"I was your age once, honey. I know what it feels like to fall in love for the first time. It's the most overwhelming feeling in the world, but in the best possible way."

Eve nodded, playing with Mike's letter that was in her hand. "Yeah, it is," she smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Eve drove to the post office to drop off Mike's letter. She didn't want to send it in the mail because she wanted to put a few more things with it. Send Mike a small package to remind him of the life he had left behind.

She put in song lyrics to one of her favorite songs. _Wait For Me_, by Theory of a Deadman, a picture of the two of them, and a picture of just her. She wanted to comfort him anyway she could. Even with things simple as song lyrics, and pictures. She knew it would mean the world to Mike, and that's all that mattered.

She kissed it for good luck, and sent it on its way. On the drive home, it was as if the world knew about their song. _Wait For Me_ had come on the radio, and Eve made sure to blast it, rolling down the windows, allowing the whole world to hear their song, knowing that somewhere in the world, Mike was listening to their song somehow too. Even if that meant he was singing it to himself, just like Eve was doing right now.

_No one else knows the feeling inside, we hang up the phone without saying goodnight._

_Because it's the sound of your voice that brings me home. It's never been easy to say, but it's easier when I've gone away._

_Knowing that you wait for me, ever so patiently, yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and it's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me._

Eve sang to herself, having a long, peaceful drive home, their song on repeat inside her head.

She got home later that afternoon, getting a text from Layla, to see if Eve wanted to hangout. At first, Eve was going to turn Layla down, but the more she thought about it, the more she began to remember how Mike would want her happy while he was away, and hanging out with Layla, one of her best friends, made her happy.

_Sure, I'd love to hangout, Lay. It'd do me some good. See you soon. :) – Eve_

Shooting Layla the text, Eve sat on her bed, and waited for Layla to arrive. Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Eve opened the door to find her best friend on the other side.

"Hey!" Eve grinned, pulling Layla into a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Eve!" Layla beamed up at her best friend happily. "How are you honey?" She said in a much softer voice. "I heard Mike left about a month ago."

Eve nodded sadly. "Yeah, it's been a long month." She whispered. "But I know Mikey. I know he would want me to be happy, so I'm trying my best to stay strong without him. I finally got a letter from him last night; I mailed mine to him off this morning."

Layla smiled softly. "Good. I'm glad you finally heard from him. That's great. I know Mike. I know he'll come home safe."

Eve could only give Layla a weak smile. Of course she wanted Mike to come home safe, but that doesn't mean he would. "I hope so." She said quietly.

"He'll come home, Eve. I promise. Now come on, let's go to the movies, have a sleepover, and get our nails done tomorrow!" Layla grinned.

Eve laughed. "Sounds perfect, Lay, let's do it."

* * *

On the other side of the world, Mike lie wide awake in his cot, thinking of Eve as he played with his dog tags. He sighed deeply, rolling on over to his side, and looking at a picture of Eve he had kept taped against the side of his bunk bed. He had brought this picture with him the day he left, even though Eve didn't know. It was a comfort to him.

He slowly pealed the picture of his fiancée away from his bunk bed, before rolling onto his back again. The picture in his hand, tears in his eyes. "Hey there, pretty girl." He whispered, running his thumb over the picture. "I hope you aren't too worried about me back at home. I hope you're living life to the fullest, smiling every minute of every day, and being that happy, bubbly girl I fell in love with." He whispered, his blue eyes threating to allow tears to fall. "I miss you, Eve. But I know I'll come home to you, and I know that you and I will start that family the two of us so badly want to have to have together."

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. It was only then had Mike come to realize that he was crying. But he didn't care; he continued to allow the tears to fall. "God, I miss you, baby. I miss you so much." He breathed, letting out a shaky breath. "I better get some sleep though. I'll see you soon. I love you."

He brought her picture to his lips, placing a soft kiss on it before putting it back in place. "Goodnight, Eve. I love you."

Mike curled up on his side, facing Eve's picture, wishing he was with her as he closed his eyes. This was gonna be one long year.

**A/N: There's chapter four. (: Reviews would be lovely! Thank you so much for the reviews thus far, keep it up! I love you guys! See you soon! – Mel **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, its Melly. :) I know it's been forever, but it's towards the end of the semester for me, so that's when its cramming time and I haven't had any time to write at all this past week. With work, school, and being sick, it's been a crazy week. BUT, I had today off, so I figured I should do some writing! Thank you for everyone who has taken the time to review each chapter, it means a lot! I think I'm gonna start giving shout outs to all readers in the next chapter. (: Enjoy chapter five!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Eve was having a hard time adjusting without having Mike around. He was the glue that kept her together, and now she was falling apart. She was grateful that Layla was around for her, especially now, but no one could help take away her pain the way Mike did. No one could ever be Mike. No one could ever replace her best friend.

Sighing, she sat down on her bed cross-legged, and played with her engagement ring. "Mikey…" she sighed. "I miss you, baby. I hope you're safe. I've been waiting for your letter, but it isn't here just yet."

Eve's thoughts were interpreted by the sound of her doorbell ringing. She got up and opened the door. She froze when she saw who was on the other side.

Maryse.

She cleared her throat quietly, and then she finally spoke. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice was quiet, but it was firm. She had no intensions of being all happy go lucky with Maryse. Maryse knew about Eve's past with Mike, but had no idea it was still on going, at least not to Eve's knowledge. Of course however, Eve knew all about Mike and Maryse.

"I'm here to tell you to stay the hell away from Mike. Mike and I are engaged, Eve. His parents hate you. When he comes home, he and I are going to get married. His parents would kill him if they knew about the two of you and all the sneaking you do behind his parents back. I'm not stupid, Eve. I know all about the two of you. Too bad it won't last."

The blonde's eyes glared at Eve, and then noticed her engagement ring, letting out a harsh laugh. "Where'd you get that? Did Mike give it to you? The two of you aren't going to last, Eve. Hell, I could even tell his parents about all of this right now, but you wouldn't want that, would you Eve?" Maryse asked, giving Eve a smirk. "I mean, if you really think about it…it's _your_ fault Mike got sent overseas to begin with. If it wasn't for you, if his parents didn't have to keep him away from you, he wouldn't be over there right now."

Eve flinched. She knew that part of this was true, if not all of it. If it wasn't for her and Mike's relationship, Mike wouldn't have to be sent overseas, he wouldn't have had to been 'set straight' by his parents. Eve hated herself for this. Maryse was right, it was her fault. She blinked away her tears. The last thing she wanted was for Maryse to see her cry.

"Can you just go home, Maryse? I don't feel like all this drama today." The brunette said quietly. "I don't need this in my life."

"You don't need drama, or you don't want to hear the truth?" Maryse restored. "Because we both know it's the truth. We both know that you ruined Mike's life. He has _you_ to thank for that. He's not going to want you when he comes home, Eve. He _never_ wanted you. He's only with you out of pity, which I guess would be any man's reason for being with you. I mean, look at you. Mike would never want _you_."

Eve rolled her eyes, trying her best to ignore the harsh words coming from Maryse's mouth. "Are you done now?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Her voice icy as the look in her eyes, Eve didn't want to put up with this. She shouldn't have to.

"Almost," Maryse said, giving her a fake smile. "I just wanted to say one more thing. Then I'll go."

Eve sighed heavily, growing more and more annoyed. "What?"

"Just keep in mind that if Mike doesn't come home…if he dies…it's on you. It'll be _your_ fault, Eve. Can you live with that? If he dies, how will you ever be able to live with yourself?" Maryse gave Eve another smirk before walking away without another word.

Eve stood there alone, with a million thoughts racing through her head. No, this wasn't her fault. Mike did _not_ get sent overseas because of Eve. He got sent overseas because his parents were control freaks who wouldn't allow Mike to live _his_ life the way _he_ wanted to live it.

Closing the door, she leaned against it, and that's when the tears she had been holding back began to roll down her cheeks. What if Mike did die? Eve would never forgive herself for that.

Eve shook her head. She couldn't allow herself to think like that. Maryse was trying to get into Eve's head, and it was beginning to work. She took a deep breath, calming herself. Mike would come home just like he promised.

If there was one thing you should know about Mike Mizanin, it's that he _never_ breaks his promises. He always, always, _always_ keeps them.

* * *

Around 11pm, Layla texted Eve to see if she wanted to go to the club for a few hours, and get her mind off of things. Off of Mike. Layla knew that her friend wasn't in a good place mentally right now, and wanted to help bring her out of the slump that she was in.

Eve didn't want to accept at first, because she didn't see the point in going out without Mike. Especially to a club with a bunch of guys who would hit on her all the time, Eve wasn't in the mood for that.

Nonetheless, Layla convinced Eve to go anyway. Layla told her that some of their other friends would be there too, and that it would really do her a lot of good.

Eve rolled her eyes, climbing into Layla's small blue focus. "This is really nice of you and all, Lay, and I know you mean well, but I don't need this. I feel like I'm going to some unnecessary group therapy session that doesn't really need to happen. Honestly, I'm fine." She sighed, rolling her eyes. Eve just wanted to back home, climb into Mike's clothes, crawl into bed, and watch a movie. Not be out late at night at a club.

"It'll be good for you, Eve." Layla protested. "Whether or not you think so, you really need this right now. It's hard for me to watch you be so depressed. I know you aren't doing it on purpose, and I know you miss Mike, but your friends are worried about you." She said, keeping her eyes on the road.

Eve let out a shaky sigh, tears rolling down her cheeks. "What if he doesn't come home, Lay? What if he dies? I'll never forgive myself…" Eve whispered, trailing off as she sniffled, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Eve, honey, what's the matter?" Layla asked Eve, concern in her voice, but her eyes still on the road. "Where is all this coming from?"

"Maryse came over today and sh-"

Layla looked over at Eve just for a moment, her eyes wide. "Maryse was over there today!? Eve, why didn't you tell me? What did that bitch say to you?"

Eve shook her head, more tears rolling down her face. "She told me that it's _my_ fault Mikey was sent overseas, and it is! If it wasn't for me, Mike wouldn't even be overseas, Lay. He'd be at home. Safe. Away from all the danger he's in now." Eve sobbed, putting her face in her hands. "This is all my fault…" she sobbed. "All my fault…"

"Eve, honey, listen to me, Maryse is trying to get into your head. That bitch doesn't know what she's talking about. None of this is your fault at all. Even if you and Mike weren't together, his parents would've still sent him overseas because that's the kind of people they are. But don't sit here blaming yourself, don't you dare. Mike wouldn't want this for you, Eve. He wouldn't want you sitting here so broken because the girl he can't stand is trying to break the girl he loves. He would want you to be happy. Smile, Eve. Be happy. Don't let Maryse ruin your happiness."

Eve nodded, Layla was right. Mike loved her, not Maryse, and he would prove that to Maryse when he came home from overseas and never spoke to her again. Because just like Mike promised, the two of them would be together forever. All Eve had to do was wait for him. And she would wait for him, forever.

* * *

Once they arrived at the club, Eve decided to relax. Just as Layla said, a handful of their friends were there. It was nice to be with her friends, and forget about the drama from earlier today. It was nice to just be happy.

"Hey Eve!"

Eve turned around to see Zack Ryder standing there with a cheesy grin on his face. He was growing his hair out, and he looked different. But it was a good different. She couldn't help but to smile back. Zack had one of those smiles that if he smiled at you, you just had to smile back. It was contagious.

"Hey Zack," she said, pulling him into a hug. "How are you? It's been a while, hasn't it?" She asked, pulling out of the hug, and getting another look at him. It was crazy how different he looked.

Zack flashed another smile. "Yeah, it's been a while. But it's really good to see you! I know you've been down ever since Mike left, so I got you a little something." The Long Island native said, handing her a box of chocolates and a blank CD.

"It's a mixed CD," he explained. "To cheer you up, and put you in a happy mood when you're sad." He smiled warmly. "There's a lot of danceable music on there, bro!"

Eve laughed, looking at the CD. "What'd you put on here, Zack? Justin Bieber? One Direction?"

Zack only shrugged, "you'll see when you listened to it."

Eve nodded, and then held up the box of chocolates. "And you got these for me because…?"

"Because I noticed that when girls are sad they eat a lot of ice cream or chocolate, but the ice cream would've melted by now, so…" he shrugged again.

Eve smiled a warm smile. "Oh Zack, thank you," she whispered, hugging him again. "You're so kind. I'm glad I came tonight. I'm really glad I got to see you."

Zack smiled back at her. "It's no problem, Eve. You know I'm always here for you; it doesn't matter when you need me. Just call me."

Eve nodded, glad that Zack was here for her, ever since Mike left, she began to push away everyone in her life.

But standing here face to face with Zack Ryder tonight for the first time in a couple of months, she could tell that he was one person she wouldn't push away.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this update. :) Comments would be lovely! Thank you! Another update will be posted sometime this week, (:  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! I do have homework I should be doing, but there's always later on when I'm forced to do it, and have no choice! In the meantime, I'm back with chapter six! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review! It means a lot! I can see there are mixed reactions to Zack coming back into Eve's life, so that will be a lot of fun for me to write! Everyone who knows me knows that I'm hopelessly in love with Zack. :) (Just look at my username!)**

Anyway, thank you to…_Leyton4life69, Cody'sxFavoritexGirl, wrestlingfreak1196, briannawrites, guest,_ and_ heidipoo_, on taking the time to post your reviews for chapter five, it means a lot. :) Here's chapter six, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Mike was sitting in his bunk bed with one of his buddies, Luke. Mike had made a handful of friends while he was overseas, but Luke was his closest friend. They had started talking when Mike had first gotten there, and were now beginning to get close, which was good, because Mike needed a friend.

"Who is that?" Luke asked Mike, pointing to the picture of Eve taped to the corner of Mike's bunk bed.

Mike smiled, turning to his attention to the picture. "Her? Oh, she's my fiancée." He said happily, slowly pealing the picture away from his bunk bed, being careful not to tear it.

Luke smiled. "She's beautiful, man. How long have you known her?"

Mike chuckled lightly, tracing the features of Eve's face in the picture. "My whole life, since I was five years old. We met in kindergarten, and have been best friends ever since."

Luke nodded. "That's amazing, Mizanin. That's when you know it's true love."

Mike nodded in agreement. "I've loved her for as long as I can remember. We're gonna get married when I go back home. I can't wait to go back home. I miss her. I miss so much. So much that it hurts"

"I know what you mean." Luke said, "I have a wife and a little girl waiting for me back at home." He replied, handing Mike a picture of his family.

"They're beautiful Luke," he said in a soft tone, an image of him and Eve having a family of their own filling his head.

"Thanks. Promise me one thing?"

"Anything, Luke just name it."

"When we get out of here, promise me that I can meet Eve? She seems great."

"Only if I can meet your wife and your daughter," Mike smiled.

Luke smiled back, shaking Mike's hand. "It's a deal."

* * *

"Hey Zack," Eve smiled. Where should I put this?" Eve asked the Long Island Native. She was standing in the doorway of his kitchen, and was freshly showered. A towel was in her hand. Eve had crashed at Zack's for the night. She didn't want to be alone.

Zack smiled warmly. "Hey Eve," he said, taking the towel. "I got that, thanks. Breakfast is on the table if you're hungry." He said, pointing to the large amount of food.

Eve grinned. "I'm starving! Thanks Zack," she said sweetly before throwing her freshly blow dried hair into a messy bun. She then looked up at Zack who had reappeared into the doorway after putting the towel away. "Are you doing anything today?" She asked, taking a mouthful of French toast.

"That depends." Zack replied, grabbing himself a plate of food, and sitting down next to her. "Did you want to do anything?"

Eve thought for a moment. "Well, there's the carnival opening today. Maybe we could go there?" She asked. "It would be a lot better than me sitting around the house depressed all day." She frowned.

Zack tiled her head up, a sad look in his eyes. "Eve, smile please? If Mike saw you like this he'd be really upset. He would want you to be happy, Eve. We all want you to be happy."

"I know you all _want_ me to be happy, Zack. I know…" she whispered. "But I'm not happy, and I most likely won't be happy until Mike returns…"

Zack sighed sadly. "Eve, I understand why you're upset, and why you're sad, bu-"

Eve cut him off, tears behind her eyes. "You know Maryse told me it's _my_ fault Mikey got sent over there?" She blurted out. "She came over to my house yesterday, and told me it was my fault! My fault! Then she told me that if Mikey dies, it's on me! She said that would be my fault too!" She screamed as tears were now soaking her face.

Eve tried to calm herself down, but now she was in the process of a breakdown. Though it was probably a much needed breakdown because of all the emotions she had building up inside of her for the past couple of years. Ever since Mike had gotten taken away from her all those years ago, Eve had been building up all these hurt emotions, refusing to let anyone see them. But now Zack was seeing them, and it was in the worst possible way.

"Eve, Eve, Eve," Zack said softly, bringing the brunette into his strong embrace. "It's okay, it's all right. Breathe, you need to breathe. You're hyperventilating." He whispered into her hair. "Take a few deep breaths. Focus on the sound of my voice."

Eve did as Zack said, focusing on the sound of his voice as she took a few deep breaths, and rested her head in his chest. After several minutes, she had finally gotten herself to calm down, and just now realized that Zack was still holding her.

"I'm a mess Zack," Eve whispered into his purple t-shirt. "I'm going to be a mess until Mikey comes back. I don't know what to do. He keeps me together. He keeps me going, and now he's gone." She sighed, finally lifting her head out of Zack's chest. Then she felt an emptiness blow over her. Was the emptiness from the fact that she was no longer being held by someone, or was it because she was no longer being held by Zack, and she wanted him to hold her because she liked the way it felt?

"Don't worry Eve," Zack said, patting her shoulder as he picked up their dirty breakfast dishes. "I'll take care of you." He smiled, "now how about that carnival?" Zack grinned.

Eve smiled, nodding. "Just give me five minutes."

Zack nodded, as he made his way over to the couch. "Take all the time you need."

Eve went upstairs into the guest room, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the bed, and took a small pocket sized picture of Mike from beside her pillow where she had kept it so she could sleep last night. "Hey Mikey," she said, taking a seat on the bed, his picture in her hands. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out with Zack today. We're going to the carnival." She smiled. "I'm trying my best to be happy. But I miss you, and I can't be happy without you here…" She sighed trailing off. "You just…you gotta promise me that you'll come home, Mikey. I need you." She whispered, her thumb tracing the features of Mike in the photo as she talked to him, and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Zack is the only one here who seems to make me the least bit happy. Without Zack, I don't know where I would be. But Zack will never be able to fill the emptiness that I feel with you gone."

Eve took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand before sticking the picture of Mike in her back pocket.

Moments later she went downstairs. "I'm ready to go," she said, giving Zack a warm smile.

"Cool," Zack said, grinning. "Me too," he told her, grabbing the blank CD he had made her a few days ago. "Let's go have some fun!"

Eve smiled back "All right Ryder, let's go."

* * *

Zack and Eve spent time together until the sun went down. The pair had a great time at the carnival. But it was always at night when Eve had the hardest time. At night was when she became lonely the most, and when she would miss Mike the most.

That was because at night, she would lie wide awake in bed, and her mind would wander. It would wander of many things, but for the mostly it was just about Mike.

She was now changed into a pair of Mike's sweats, and her favorite t-shirt of his. She was spending the night at Zack's again. She didn't want to be alone.

Zack was sitting in his room, which was across from the guest room, where Eve was staying. He looked up to see her standing in the doorway, pulling an earbud from out his ear. "Hey Eve, are you okay?" He asked, studying her.

"I hate to ask you for another favor…but would you mind taking me to my house real quick? I wanted to see if Mikey sent me another letter or not…" she explained, trailing off.

"Sure! I can take you, it's not a problem at all, just give me a minute to throw on a shirt, and then we can go."

Eve nodded. "Thank you so much, Zack. This means a lot to me."

"I know," he said, pulling his shirt over his head. "That's why I did it."

Zack drove to Eve's house with the blank CD he had made her blasting. There was a lot of One Direction, Justin Bieber, The Backstreet Boys, Nsync, and Justin Timberlake because that was Zack's type of music. So, when _Wait For Me_ came on, Eve was rather surprised. She looked at him, blinking a few times. "What's this song doing on here?"

Zack shrugged. "I know this is your favorite song, I know it means a lot to you, so I put it on here."

Eve smiled. Zack was so sweet to her. Having his support throughout this rough time in her life made things somewhat easier on her. "Thank you, Zack. That was sweet of you."

Zack smiled back. "Anything to make you happy, Eve," he said.

When they had gotten to her house, Eve's parents were in the living room. Zack waited in the truck since Eve said she wouldn't be long. "Hey honey, where have you been?" Eve's mother asked softly.

"Just spending some time with Zack," she said quietly.

Eve's mother nodded. "Is it helping at all?"

"A little bit…" She said, "I just don't wanna be alone at night. Night time is the worst."

"I know. I understand. Guess what came in the mail today?" Eve's mother asked with a smile. "A letter with your name on it," she said, handing her the letter.

Eve grinned, her eyes lighting up. "Thanks, mom, this is exactly what I came over for. To see if Mikey had written back yet or not."

Her mother nodded. "Are you going to spend the night at Zack's?"

"Yeah," Eve whispered. "I want to."

"Okay. Be careful, Eve. Your father and I will see you in the morning."

Eve nodded, hugging her mother. "Okay, night mom."

"Night Eve, I love you."

"I love you too mom." Eve said, closing the door behind her, and making her way back to Zack's truck.

"Any luck?" The Long Island Native asked once Eve was inside.

Eve grinned, holding up the letter. "Yeah, lots of luck," she smiled.

Zack smiled back. "Good. I'm glad."

Eve nodded, tracing Mike's hand writing with her fingertips. Just like the last letter, this one smelled like him too. "It smells just like him…." She softly whispered, trailing off as she blinked away her tears.

Zack smiled weakly at her. "Open it. I'm sure there's lot of good things in there."

Eve took a deep breath, calming herself. Her getting another letter from Mike let her know that he was still alive somewhere out there and it brought a sense of calmness to her. Calmness she so desperately needed.

She carefully opened the letter, being careful not to tear it, just like she was with the last one.

_Baby,_

_I miss you so much it hurts me too. I wish I could hold you at night, and let you know that everything is going to be okay. I know that you're worried, and I know that you're scared, but I need you to do me a favor, Eve. I need you to be happy. I need you laugh, and live your life the best you can. Me being sent away shouldn't ruin your happiness. I know that me not coming home is a reality that both you and I have to deal with, but it's best for us not us to think about that right now. Okay? I just…I need you to trust me, Eve. I'm always going to protect you, Eve. From everything and anything in this world that I can protect you from, you're my girl, Eve. You're my world, everything to me, my life. I'm gonna protect you until the day I die. My favorite memory of us is our first kiss. Do you remember it? We had gotten into this huge blow out. We were fighting outside in the middle of nowhere because you forced me to pull over in my truck, and you told me that you were going to walk home. I went after you, called you an idiot, and told you there was no way in hell I was going to allow you to walk home in the storm. So you slapped me, called me an arrogant son of a bitch, and told me to never call you an idiot again. So I grabbed you, pinned you to my truck, and called you beautiful. Then I kissed you as deep as I could. Pouring all of my feelings for you into it, and before I knew it, you wrapped your arms around my neck, your legs around my waist, and were kissing me back. That's the moment I knew you loved me too, and that's the moment I knew there was no turning back. I can't wait to come home and see you, baby. Don't become more beautiful while I'm gone, or you'll be too pretty for me. Now you can ask me a question. Make it a good one. I gotta go, it's time for breakfast. I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_-Mikey-_

Zack glanced at Eve, and realized that she was now crying. "Is everything okay, Eve?" He asked, pulling into his own driveway. There was a look of concern in his hazel eyes.

Eve nodded. "Yeah, everything is okay. Thanks Zack. It was just really great to hear from him."

"I know, I'm really glad you did." Zack said kindly. "But we should get to bed, it's late, and we've had a long day."

Eve agreed with him, nodding her head. "Thank you for taking me to get this Zack, and thank you for spending time with me." She kissed his cheek. "It meant a lot. It really helped."

Zack nodded. "It's not a problem Eve. Your friends will get you through this." With that said, Zack then went into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Eve went into the guest room, and got into her pajamas. She lied there, unable to sleep. She so badly wanted to go into Zack's room, and ask him if she could sleep with him for the night. Her mind was running, and it was filling with thoughts and images of Mike dying, and she couldn't handle them anymore.

* * *

Ten minutes later, she knocked on Zack's door, she opened it a crack. "Zack…" She sniffled, wiping the tears that were pouring down her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Can I stay in here with you tonight?"

Zack sat up, rubbing his eyes to help them adjust to the darkness. "Sure Eve. You can stay here. Are you okay?"

She shook her head, stepping into the bedroom, and closing the door. "No. Not really. Actually, I'm not okay at all." She quietly admitted.

"What's the matter?"

Eve crawled into his bed, sitting beside him. He was shirtless, and his hair was a mess. "I'll never forgive myself if he dies, Zack. It will be my fault. Just like Maryse said."

Zack shook his head. "Maryse is just a jealous bitch." He grumbled. "Don't let her get into your head, Eve. Don't let her win, and you are right now."

Eve sighed, she knew Zack was right. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake those horrible thoughts Maryse put into her head a couple of days ago. "I'm sorry," she said. "I know you must be sick of me by now." She chuckled lightly, wiping the rest of her tears away.

Zack laughed along with her quietly. "Of course not Eve, you're just going through a rough time right now. Everyone knows and understands that. You just need to let everyone in, and not push anyone away."

"I'm not pushing you away," she softly whispered, playing with the blanket, keeping her eyes on it.

Zack smiled a small smile. "I'm glad you're not. Now come on, let's get some much needed sleep." He said, lying back down.

Eve nodded, lying down beside Zack. After a few hesitant moments, she placed her head in his chest, and she was relieved when he didn't push her away.

Maybe, just maybe Eve would actually get some descent sleep tonight ever since the night Mike had left, even if it wasn't in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was much longer than my other chapters, I know. :) But there was a lot that needed to go into this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed. Reviews would be amazing. Thanks so much. :) -Mel**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, its Melly. :] Thank you so much for all the reviews thus far into my story! We're almost near 50, which is a lot for a Mike/Eve fic since they aren't exactly the most popular paring. I wish that they were more popular, since they are my one true pair. But, whatca gonna do? *shrugs* Here's chapter seven! Enjoy!  
**

**Also, thank you to..._Toni_, _RonRon100_, _Heidipoo_, _Cody'sxFavoritexGirl_, and _Leyton4life69_ on the reviews for chapter six. :) Hopefully I see a few more for chapter seven! **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Eve woke up the next morning no longer in the arms of Zack. She sat up in the king sized bed, and rubbed her eyes. She was rather surprised how well she had slept last night. In all honesty, it was the best night's sleep she had gotten since Mike had left.

Though, the Colorado Native felt rather guilty about falling asleep in the arms of someone other than Mike. This had been the first time in five and a half years she had ever fallen asleep in someone else's arms.

She shook that feeling off, threw her hair into a messy bun, and made her way downstairs to where Zack was. She smiled; he was making her breakfast again, just like he had made breakfast yesterday for her. "Hey Zack, you don't have to do that you know."

Zack turned around, giving her a warm smile. "Hey," he said, flipping some pancakes. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great, actually," she smiled. "I haven't slept that good since Mikey left." She whispered. "Thank you, Zack. You really helped me out."

"Good, I'm glad I could help." Zack gave her another smile before turning his attention back to the pancakes, and placing some on a plate for Eve. "Did you want to do anything today?" He asked, turning around to hand her the plate.

Eve shrugged. "I'm not sure what I want to do," she sighed, picking at her food.

Zack threw a few pancakes on a plate for himself before sitting down next to her. "You okay?" He asked, holding her gaze.

Eve nodded weakly, taking a mouthful of pancakes. "I'm okay, just thinking about a few things."

"Anything you wanna talk about?" The Long Island asked in a soft tone, he didn't wanna push her.

Eve shook her head. "No, that's okay, but thank you Zack. You've really helped me out these past few weeks."

"You don't need to thank me for anything, Eve. I'm always going to help anyone who's in need, it's just me. It's who I am," he smiled a little.

Eve smiled back. "You're a wonderful guy, Zack. You're an amazing guy, and I hope you know just how amazing of a guy you truly are."

Zack shrugged. "I don't really hear much of that to be honest with you, Eve. Most people just think I'm a loser, because I love the color purple, and boy bands." He sighed. "But I am who I am, and I'm not going to change for anyone."

Eve held his gaze as she reached her hand out to the side of his face, stroking his cheek. "You shouldn't have to change for anyone, Zack. One day, one girl will see just how amazing you are, and she's going to be the luckiest girl in the world," she whispered.

Zack smiled a weak smile. "Thanks Eve."

"You don't need to thank me for anything," she smiled, echoing his words from moments ago.

* * *

It was now early into the evening, and Eve was sitting on the oversized bed in the guestroom of Zack's house. She decided now would be the best time to write Mikey back. She had the CD Zack had made her playing in the background as she listened to _Wait For Me_.

_Mikey_,

_I've been spending a lot of time with Zack lately. It seems to help me worry less, and ease the pain. But I still miss you, and you're always in the back of my mind. I try to be cheerful, and happy, but I'm too afraid of losing you. I don't know how to ease my anxiety, but it seems to ease a little bit whenever I'm with or around Zack. I wish I could hear your voice, I miss it. I wish I could stay up late at night with you on the phone, and just talk about nothing. I wish we could lie in my backyard, and watch the sunset. Then we could look at the stars. I just want to be with you again, Mikey. I think about you every single day, and each night before I go to bed, I pray to God, and I ask him to keep you safe. Of course I remember our first kiss, Michael. You're just lucky I liked you enough to kiss you back, or else it could've ended badly for you. ;) I usually sleep in your clothes at night, because it brings me more of a comfort. But lately…I…I keep having these dreams of you dying, Mikey, and I don't know if it's foreshadowing something, but I'm scared, Mikey. Each nightmare I have only makes me worry more. Also…I should tell you something else while I'm at it….Maryse came over a couple of days ago, and she threatened me….she told me that I need to just leave you because your parents wouldn't be happy if they found out about it us…she said when you come home that she's gonna get you back and that the two of you are gonna get back together…I can't lose you, Mikey…I can't…you're everything to me, my oxygen, my reason to live…I need you…my question for you is…what made you fall in love with me? Write me back when you can. I love you, baby._

_Yours forever,_

_-Eve- _

After finishing her letter, and reading it a few times, making sure that she was okay with the emotional chance she was taking because of how open she had become in this letter with Mike, she decided that it was okay to send.

He was going to be her husband one day, after all. So it was best for her to start opening up with him now. No matter how hard it was for her.

"Hey Zack," he said, coming downstairs. "Do you mind if we go to the post office to drop this off?"

"Of course we can Eve, come on, let's go." He said grabbing his keys as he flashed Eve a warm smile.

Eve smiled back as she grabbed Mike's hoodie, and made her way to Zack's truck.

The ride to the post office was quiet, but that was okay, the two of them were comfortable with the silence between them.

Eve dropped the letter in the mailbox, and then rested her head against the window as she closed her eyes, and pictured herself with Mike at the beach. A small smile crossed her lips.

A few moments later, Zack's voice brought her back to reality. "Hey Eve, would you like to go to dinner?"

Eve nodded. "Sure Zack," she smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

Zack drove Eve to a nice restaurant, and got the pair a table. The Long Island native could easily see that his friend was suffering, and having a hard time once again. He could see that she was slowly beginning to sink into a depression, and that's the last thing he wanted to see happen to her.

He sat across from her at the table as he sipped on his Bud Light Lime. He didn't want to push Eve into a talk that she didn't want to have, but he needed her to open up with him. Eve keeping everything built upside of her wasn't going to help her at all. "Eve…what's wrong? You've been really quiet all day, and it has me worried…"

Eve shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about it," she mumbled.

"Please Eve? You owe me that much…you told me you weren't going to push me away, but you're starting to do it, and I can't handle it. Mike wouldn't want you like this, Eve…he…he really wouldn't."

"I know he wouldn't want me to be like this, Zack! I'm not stupid!" She snapped, rising her voice.

Zack flinched at her tone, trying his very best not to take it personally, but it was hard not to. All he was trying to do was be a good friend to her.

Eve read Zack's face with ease, it was clear that she had hurt him, and he didn't deserve that. "Zack…I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I shouldn't have snapped at you, it was uncalled for." She blinked away her tears that started to well up behind her eyes, angry at herself for hurting a good friend.

Zack only shrugged it off, trying to come off as if it hadn't affected him, even though it had, and it hurt him deeper than he expected it to. "It's no big deal," he said quietly. "I know you're going through a lot right now."

Eve shook her head. "That's no excuse, I'm really sorry, Zack. I didn't mean to, honest. I just…I still feel guilty about what Maryse told me, and the nightmares aren't helping. I feel as if they're foreshadowing something…like Mike isn't meant to come home."

Zack got up from where he was sitting, and brought Eve into a hug. "Come on," he whispered. "Let's get you out of here, let's get you home," he whispered into her hair.

"I don't want to go home, Zack. I want to go back to your place." She mumbled into his chest as tears rolled down her cheeks, and soaked his shirt.

"That's exactly where I'm taking you. Now come on, let's get you home."

* * *

Once they had gotten back to Zack's place, Eve decided that a hot shower would do her some good. Zack told her to take all the time she needed.

While Eve was in the shower, Zack was working on a little surprise for her.

He sat down on the bed cross-legged, his laptop in front of him. He signed onto Skype.

"Hey Mike." He said, putting in some headphones. "How are you holding up?"

"Hey Ryder, I'm holding up as best as I can. How's my girl?"

Zack sighed sadly. "If I told you she was doing well, I'd be lying to you. She's falling apart, but I'm trying my very best to get her together…I took her to the carnival last night, she seemed to enjoy herself for the time being."

Mike nodded his head, his blue eyes slightly sad. He wanted his Eve to be happy, he didn't want her falling apart while he wasn't there to put her back together, but he was extremely thankful for Zack. "Thank you for taking care of her, Zack. I owe you big time," he said in a soft tone.

Zack shook his head. "You owe me nothing. I wanna help get the two of you through this." He smiled. "Eve just got out of the shower, so I'm gonna go get her. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Mike said nervously. He was excited. He couldn't wait to see her face, or hear her voice.

Zack walked across the hall, knocking on the door to Eve's bedroom. "Hey, Eve, can you come here for a second?"

"Sure Zack, what's up?" Eve asked, walking into the hallway.

"I have a surprise for you." He said, covering her eyes. "Follow me."

Eve giggled as Zack led her into his bedroom. "Zack, what are you doing?" She asked, giggling again. "I'm not always a fan of surprises…" she whispered.

"You'll love this one," he said, closing the door to his bedroom, and sitting her down in front of his laptop. "Cross your legs, keep your eyes closed." Zack said, still covering her eyes.

Eve giggled again. "Zack, what in the hell are you up to?"

"Are you ready?" The Long Island native asked.

"Yes…" Eve whispered she was growing more and more nervous with each moment that passed.

Zack stood to the side of the bed as he uncovered her eyes, and watched her farcical expressions change at least ten different times in five seconds. A cheesy grin was on his face.

"M-M-Mikey….?" Eve whispered nervously as she looked at the computer screen in front of her, and placed an earbud in her ear.

"Hey baby," Mike said softly. "Zack says you aren't doing so well."

Eve gasped quietly as tears left her green eyes, and she looked up at Zack who gave her another smile. "I told you that you would like this surprise," he said proudly.

Eve climbed onto her knees, and threw her arms around Zack's neck. "Thank you so much…" She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I…I can't thank you enough for this, and I'm so sorry about earlier…" she said, trailing off.

"Shhhh, you're welcome." He said. "Nothing else matters in this moment other than you and Mike. So enjoy the time you have. I'll be downstairs." He placed a sweet kiss on the top of her head, and then she was alone with Mike.

"He's a great guy, isn't he?" Mike asked, once he saw that Eve had put her earbuds back in.

Eve nodded. "He's been taking great care of me, Mikey. Really good care of me," she whispered.

"I know he has, baby. But I need you to be happy for me, because I know you aren't."

Eve paid no attention to the tears that were rolling down her cheeks once again. "I just really miss you."

"I know you do, babe. I miss you too, but I'll be home soon."

"You can't promise me that. You know you can't."

Mike sighed, Eve was right; he couldn't make that type of promise. But he wanted to. "Then I promise you that I'll try my very best to make it home to you, okay?"

Eve nodded. "Okay, Mikey. God, I miss you."

Ten more minutes had passed of the couple talking. Mike told Eve about Luke, and how he had a family back at home waiting for him too. Eve wanted to bring up Maryse, and the threats, and the nightmares, but she was too afraid. Plus she had already written it in the letter anyway, so he would find out soon enough.

"I gotta go, baby." Mike said softly, bringing Eve out of her thoughts. "But I'll Skype you again as soon as I can, okay? I love you, beautiful. Be happy for me."

Eve nodded. "Okay, Mikey. Please be careful. Please…I love you too. Call me again soon, it helps."

"I will, I promise. I'll talk to you soon, love you."

"Love you more." She softly whispered, holding his gaze.

"I love you the most." He said in a gentle tone, he held her gaze for about thirty seconds, and then he was gone.

The call had ended, and Eve broke down sobbing. She just wanted her Mikey back.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews would be amazing, thank you! They honestly keep me motivated, and keep me going. Remember, I write for you guys. :) Chapter eight will be up as soon as I can fit it into my crazy work and school schedule. Don't forget to read my other Mikey/Eve oneshots until then. :) I have quite a handful. Don't forget to review, thanks! – Melly. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Melly. :) Thanks for all the reviews thus far! We've now reached sixty! Keep it up! The reviews make me feel awesome! I would've updated sooner, but school and work are totally kicking my ass right now. :( **

As always, thanks to…._**Leyton4life, Tonjia, Cody'sxFavoritexGirl, Heidipoo, RonRonn100, Guest, Bright-Like-A-Diamond, SophisticatedAmber, Dashingconverse**__, __**xxFesityxx**__, and __**NiahRae **__for the reviews on chapter seven!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Zack walked into the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him. Eve was still sobbing as she sat on his bed, a total mess. "Eve, what's the matter?" Zack asked softly, sitting down beside her. "What is it?"

"He's gone again." Eve said in between her sobs. "I can't keep saying goodbye to him, Zack. It kills me. It kills me each and every time I have to say goodbye to him!" She cried. "I don't want to say goodbye anymore," she said softly. "It makes me feel tired. So tired Zack…"

"Shhhh," Zack said softly, bringing her into his arms. "I know it makes you tired, Eve. I know. But you have to remember how much Mike loves you, and how much you love him. True, strong love will get you through anything. The two of you should know that. The love you two have for one another is unbreakable."

Eve shook her head. "Maybe it was at one point, but I can't take this anymore, Zack. I don't want to do this anymore," she explained.

"You don't want to do what, Eve?" Zack asked, stroking her cheek softly as he brushed the hair out of her face. Her beautiful, usually bright, green eyes were now red, and her cheeks were soaked with tears. Zack hated seeing one of his good friends so sad all the time.

"I don't want to be with Mike anymore," she whispered. "I _can't_ be with him anymore."

Zack stared at Eve for a while before he finally spoke again. "Eve, you don't mean that. I _know_ you don't. Do you hear yourself? Do you even know what you said?" The Long Island native asked, shaking his head. "Because I don't think you do."

"Yes I do," Eve argued. "I said I don't want to be with Mike anymore."

Zack's face fell. "You aren't thinking clearly, Eve. This isn't you talking right now. I don't know who it is, but it's not you."

"Yes it is, Zack. I know what I want, and it's not Mike."

Zack's hazel eyes searched Eve's green eyes for an answer. Any answer. Because he was highly confused, and had no idea what was going on right now. But he knew this wasn't good. "What are you trying to say, Eve?" He finally asked after many moments of not saying anything at all. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know to be honest.

"I'm saying I want you, Zack. You've been taking such good care of me these last few months, and it's been wonderful. You've been wonderful to me, and you've shown me what it's like to love someone again. You're perfect, Zack, and I want to be with you. I think we would be perfect together," she whispered. Her voice was soft as was the look in her eyes as she stretched out her arm, and brought her hand to his cheek. "I've fallen for you, Zack."

Zack sat there with a million thoughts running through his head, as he looked at her dumbfounded. Sure, he cared for Eve. Hell, he used to have feelings for her a while back. Strong feelings, the type of feelings that made your head spin, and your stomach fill with butterflies. But he couldn't hurt Mike. Or Eve for that matter, Eve was only doing this because she wasn't thinking clearly, and Zack knew that. Or, at least he hoped that was the reason for all of this.

"Eve…we can't do this. We can't be together. You're with Mike. You love him, and he loves you. The two of you are meant to be together."

Eve shook her head; a few tears began to form behind her eyes. "Not anymore. It's you, I want, Zack. It's you."

Before Zack could even think of a reply, Eve's lips were on his, and she was kissing him.

For some unknown reason, Zack couldn't push her away. Maybe it was because of the feelings he used to have for her. Maybe it was because he felt sorry for her, and he didn't have the heart to push her away. It was probably a mixture of both.

Deepening the kiss, he fell on top Eve, being careful not to put all of his body weight on her as he trailed kisses down the base of her throat.

He could feel Eve running her fingers through his hair as he nibbled at her neck and throat. She instantly relaxed. "I love you, Zack." She breathed.

Zack replied by covering her mouth with his own. "I love you too," he whispered.

Eve deepened the kiss as she blinked away the tears behind her eyes, and brought Zack closer to her body. He was giving the feeling she was so desperate for.

Eve Torres gasped as her eyes flew open. She had fallen asleep. The laptop was still open, and everything was still the way she left it. She sat up, and went into the bathroom that was in Zack's master bedroom. She had just dreamed of kissing Zack. She had a lot of thinking to do.

Splashing cold water on her face a few times, Eve then dried her face off with a towel before looking at herself in the mirror. "You're a mess, Eve." She whispered to herself. "You miss him more than you realize, and you need him. But he's coming home. Mikey promised you that he would be home." She sighed to herself as she hung the towel back up, and then made her way downstairs.

Zack was watching a movie as he sat on the couch, laughing to himself every now and then. "What are you watching?" Eve asked, sitting down beside him.

"Oh, hey, there you are." He said, smiling at her a little. "I was getting worried about you, but when I went and checked on you, you were sleeping. Are you feeling any better? And I'm watching Big Daddy," he said, chuckling. "Adam is too funny for his own good."

Eve smiled back. "Yeah, I'm feeling better," she whispered softly. "Talking to Mikey really helped. Thank you so much for that, Zack. It meant everything to me that you were able to get him on Skype with me. Even if it was for ten minutes, and I love this movie!"

Zack eyes softened as he looked at Eve. "Eve, you're dying inside, and I know that even though I'm trying my very best to help you, it's not much help at all."

Eve was going to speak, but Zack shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he smiled. "I know that I'm helping you somewhat, and that I'm helping you get through the nights, and that's what matters. Don't worry, Eve, Mike is going to come home. I promise. I'm gonna do anything I can to get you through this, all right?"

Eve nodded her head as she stole some of the popcorn Zack was eating out of a large bowl. "I know you're sick of hearing it, but thank you."

Zack shook his head. "Nothing to be thanking me for, I'm just helping my best friend," he smiled before eating another handful of popcorn as he turned his attention back to the movie, and laughed again.

Eve laughed along with him as she grabbed a nearby blanket, and Zack turned on the fire place. Eve subconsciously rested her head on Zack's shoulder as she enjoyed the rest of the movie with him, and her dream slipped into the back of her mind. Maybe it was better that way.

* * *

Mike and Luke were walking back to their place where they lay in their bunks at night. They had their guns close to them as they looked for anyone who might be of danger of them.

Mike heard gunshots fire through the air, and the next thing he knew, Luke was laying on the ground next to his feet. "Luke!" He cried, dropping to his knees. "Luke, can you hear me?" He asked shaking his buddy, his pal, the guy he had become great friends with since his first day here.

When Luke didn't respond, Mike's heart sank. "Don't leave me, Luke. Don't leave your wife, and your daughter. You keep fighting, you hear me? Keep fighting!" He yelled, as he spoke into his radio, indicating that he was in the need of help. "Stay with me, Luke…stay with me." He begged as he put pressure on the best friends wound. "I'm not going to let you die," he promised. "You and I are going to get out of here, and we're going to get out of here together. That was the plan. Don't change it now…" he whispered. He looked at the sky. "Don't let him go. He has a wife, and a daughter to live for. Don't let him go…" he repeated.

Mike's sergeant appeared before him. "Mizanin, get inside now! Go!" He demanded.

Mike stood to his feet, and pointed to Luke who was beside him. "I can't leave him," he said in a faint whisper. "Please don't make me leave him…"

His sergeant shook his head, as a helicopter landed, and Luke was placed upon it. "He's being flown to the hospital now. But you need to go before you join him on that helicopter, now go."

Mike watched sadly as the helicopter took off, and just like that, Luke was gone.

Mike sighed as he went and lay down in his bunk, his mind racing a million miles per hour. He thought of Eve, and he thought of Luke. Then he thought of Luke's family, and how there was a possibility of his wife living the rest of her life without a husband, and their daughter growing up without a father. It brought tears to his eyes. Luke was a great guy. He didn't deserve this. But neither did any of his brothers or sisters. No one ever deserved this.

Eve then crossed his mind again as he thought of Eve being in the shoes Luke's family was most likely going to be in, and that scared him. It scared the hell out of him. He had to make it back home to Eve. He just had to.

Mike Mizanin laid in his bed wide away as tears soaked his face, and his emotions began to overwhelm him.

He pealed the picture of Eve he had taped to the corner of his bunk away from the bed and brought it into his hands as he clenched onto it.

Tears fell from his eyes as he held onto the picture with all he had. He was crying because he just watched his best friend more than likely lose life. He was crying because he missed Eve, and because he was slowly beginning to fall apart. But most of all, he was crying because he was now starting to see that it wasn't so easy to keep the promise to Eve that he would make it home alive.

He shouldn't have made that promise to her, because he wasn't so sure he could keep it anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews would be lovely. :) I would really, really, LOVE to see everyone's reaction to this chapter. Especially this chapter! :) So please take the time to review, thank you so much! :) – Melly **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Melly! I know it has legit been forever since I've updated, but I'm just CRAZY busy! :( I'm sorry for the delay, but it is summer now, so I'm hoping I'll be able to write more because of that. Thank you so much for all the reviews! The response to this fic has been crazy, and I love it. It means EVERYTHING to me. Thank you SO much. Everyone's reaction to the last chapter was PRICELESS. I'm glad I got to see it! :D Here's chapter nine! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Six weeks had passed since Eve's dream of kissing Zack, and she had yet to come clean about it to him. She didn't see a reason to come clean about her dream to him, it was her own personal dream, but she felt like it was needed. Her guilt of the dream was getting to her, and she couldn't take it anymore.

But every time she thought about finally telling him, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Zack was sitting downstairs on the couch as he listened to his iPod, bobbing his head slightly to the music. He looked up to see Eve standing before him. He pulled out one of his earbuds. "Hey Eve!" He gave her a grin.

"Hey Zack," she gave him a warm smile, sitting down beside him. "So…Mikey is coming home for the weekend. We just have the weekend, but…it's better than nothing."

Zack grinned again. "Eve, that's wonderful!" He put an arm around her shoulders. "I know that must make you so happy," he placed a soft kiss on her temple. "What time does his plane land?" He asked.

"7am tomorrow," she whispered nervously. "I can't wait to see him, Zack…" she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. "But I'm pretty nervous too…what if he realizes he doesn't want me anymore?" Eve asked keeping her eyes closed so the tears she could feel behind her eyes wouldn't roll down her cheeks.

Zack looked over at her. "Oh Eve," he whispered softly, stroking her hair. "Of course he wants you. He's in love with you. If you think for one minute that he's going to leave you for Maryse or anyone else at all, then you couldn't be more wrong."

Eve took a deep breath, her eyes still closed. "I know Mikey loves me," she whispered. "I'm just…afraid that after all this time…he won't be the same, or he won't want us to be together…" She sighed, realizing that she was rambling, and then fell quiet. "I'm sorry, I'm making no sense."

"You're making all the sense in the world," he said. "You're just really nervous to see him. Of course you're nervous to see him. It's been about four months since you have seen him. But you know what? He's gonna be just excited to see you as excited as you are to see him." Zack said, reassuring her.

Eve nodded, she couldn't wait to see Mike tomorrow, and she had less than twenty-four hours until that moment happened.

Eve woke up early the next morning, showered, and got dressed. She went downstairs to see that Zack was sipping on some coffee. "Today's the big day," he grinned. He was in a purple t-shirt, and in a faded pair of blue jeans.

Eve grinned back, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, it is. I'm so excited Zack," she smiled. "Do you want to come with me to the airport?" She asked.

"Sure Eve, I can drive you. It would be great to see Mike anyways. I'm really glad he's coming home to spend the weekend with you," he smiled warmly as he stood to his feet and put his coffee cup in the sink before grabbing his car keys. "Let's go pick up him."

* * *

Eve waited in the airport nervously as she watched people coming out of the exiting gates of their planes. Her heart pounded out of her chest as she watched more and more people get off the plane. She grew even more nervous when she didn't see Mike after a few minutes. What if Mike wasn't on the plane to come home?

All her worries came to a halt when she saw him. The world stopped, and it was as if they were the only two in the world. She felt her heart stop. He still had the same beautiful blue eyes that she remembered so well, and the smile that melted her heart.

After a few moments that felt like forever, she could finally convince herself to move towards him. She jumped into his arms as she buried her face into his neck, and her legs and arms were wrapped around him. "Mikey…" She sobbed as Mike could feel her tears hitting the bare skin of his neck.

He inhaled her scent, missing it, but never forgetting it as he stroked her hair. "Shhhh, baby, it's okay. I'm here now, Eve. It's okay," he repeated softly, as he kept running his fingers through her hair. "I missed you so much, beautiful. You know that?"

"I missed you too," she sobbed against his skin. "So much Mikey, so much more than you'll ever know," she said. "I can't believe you're home. I'm so happy to see you. Even if it's just for the weekend, I don't care, baby. I've needed to see you. I've needed to talk to you, and hold you, and….I just need you." She took a deep breath, pulling her head out of his chest to look at him. His eyes were so beautiful, as beautiful as she remembered, and they made her heart stop. Just like they always used to.

Mike smiled as Eve untangled herself, and the couple made their way over to Zack. Mike took him into a hug. A type of hug that didn't need any type of words because all of the emotion was in the hug, "thank you." He whispered softly. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"Of course," Zack said just as quietly. "I'm here for you, and for Eve." He told Mike, and then pulled away from the hug. "So, where would you like me to drop the two of you off so the two of you could have some alone time?" He gave the couple a warm smile.

Mike smiled back and said, "the beach," knowing it was Eve's favorite place in the world.

Zack nodded, and the three drove off towards the beach. Zack dropped them off, and told them he was heading to the gym for a few hours, and to give him a call when they were ready to go home.

"Thanks Zack!" Eve called after him as he walked to his car as she gave him a wave. "Don't work out too hard!" She grinned.

Zack grinned back as he waved goodbye, and headed towards the gym, Justin Bieber blasting the whole way there.

* * *

"He's such a good guy," Eve whispered as Mike put an arm around her, and she leaned into him, and they walked along the shore together. "He's really helped me get through this time of you being gone…" she trailed off again. "If it wasn't for Zack…I just….I…"

Mike placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I know, baby. But I'm here now, and that's all that matters."

Eve looked up at him. "I know," she said. "And I'm so glad that you are. I've had a rough time without you, and it doesn't help that Maryse has been coming around," she grumbled.

Mike stopped dead in his tracks, and removed his arm from around Eve's shoulders. His eyes darkened a little, and he stared at her for a few moments. "What do you mean she's been coming around?" He asked. Once the words had left his mouth, he realized that his tone and body language was a little bit harsher than what he intended them to be. Not that he meant it, but he was protective of Eve, and he didn't like the thought of Maryse coming around and targeting Eve. Especially when he was miles and miles away from Eve, with no way to protect her, that's what bothered him most.

Eve flinched a little. "I…yeah…she came to my house a while back and threatened me…" she said in a low whisper. "So I told Lay about it, and she took me out that night, and then that's when I ran into Zack," she explained.

"What did she say to you, Eve?" Mike asked, his voice was firm as his eyes searched hers for an answer. Any answer.

"She…she told me that it was my fault that you were overseas…and she said that if you die it's on me…" Eve sniffled as she looked at the sand, and shifted from one foot to the other. "She also said she knows about you and I sneaking around to see one another, and that she could go to your parents about it anytime. She also saw the ring on my finger…and asked me if it was from you….I didn't say yes or no, but she just pretty much put two and two together…" Eve sighed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Mike's body stiffened. "Why did you open the door to her, Eve?" He asked, raking a hand through his messy brown hair as he began to pace back and forth in front of her. "Now she's threatening you, and telling you she could go to my parents?" He shook his head, letting out a heavy sigh. "That's the last thing we…" he stopped, correcting himself. "That's the last thing I need," he said. "We should call Zack and see if he can come and get us."

"But Mikey, I didn't mean for this to happen, I jus-"

Mike shook his head. "Call him to see if you can hang out with him at his place."

Eve looked up at him, fear and hurt in her eyes. "To see if _I_ can hang out with him?" She echoed. "What about you? Where are you going? Aren't you coming with me?"

"No." He shook his head.

"W-Where are going?"

"I'm going to Maryse's." He said. "Maryse and I need to talk."

Eve looked back down at the sand. "But….Mikey…this…this is our weekend," Eve said. "After Sunday night…I…I don't know when I'll see you again."

Mike nodded. "I know it's our weekend, Eve. It will be our weekend. I promise. I just want to set her straight. I don't like the fact that she's gone after you while I'm away. It bothers me," he whispered.

"Can I at least go with you?" She begged, looking up at him again, tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't fight it anymore, and part of her felt like she was losing him to Maryse.

Mike shook his head again, taking her face into his hands. "Call Zack baby, please I rather go alone to do this."

Eve sighed, giving up as she dialed the number she knew by heart of the person she had come so dependent of the last four months, and in this very moment, she felt more connected to Zack then she did to Mike, even if it was hard for her to admit that to herself.

* * *

**A/N: So, Mikey is back! :D That brings chapter nine to a close. I promise that chapter ten will be up much, much sooner. Probably this weekend! So, please take the time to review and let me know what you think! Thanks guys, see you soon! – Melly. **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey fellow readers! I'm back with chapter ten, and I'm seriously just…surprised with the reaction that this story is getting! Miz/Eve aren't very popular at all, (so sad!), but this has more reviews than I ever expected it to, so thank you very much for your support! Here's chapter ten! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Eve walked back to Zack's house, she didn't even bother to call him. She was too angry. She walked in, and slammed the door behind her. Zack, who was in the middle of playing WWE 13, jumped at the sound of the door slam. He sighed as he set down the game controller, his own theme music playing in the background as he had just beat Cody Rhodes.

"Eve?" He asked, appearing in front of her. He frowned when he saw the hurt look in her eyes. She looked like she was going to cry again. "Eve," Zack said softly. "What's the matter?"

Eve shook her head, too afraid to open her mouth because of the fact she didn't want to start crying in front of Zack, and look like an idiot even though he had seen her cry quite a few times these past four months.

Zack walked over to Eve, saying nothing as he brought her into his arms and stroked her hair. "Eve," he whispered into her hair. "What happened?"

"He left me to go and hangout with Maryse," she mumbled into his chest.

Zack sighed softly, his heart breaking for Eve. "I doubt he went to go and hangout with her," he said reassuringly. "He probably went to go and put her in her place."

Eve pushed Zack away from her, shaking her head. Her green eyes were filled with a mixture of hurt and anger. "That's not the point, Zack!" She snapped, rising her voice. "The point is that he didn't even spend ten minutes with me after you left! I thought he missed me! I thought he cared about me! I thought he _loved_ me!" She shouted. "But clearly, I was wrong, and apparently my relationship with Mike is just a lie," she spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

Zack flinched slightly at Eve's tone of voice. But it also angered the Long Island native. He had tried so hard to be the best friend he could be to Eve over these past four months, but it never seemed to be enough for her. She always ended up yelling at him, or taking her anger out on him anyway, and he could only take so much of it.

He stood there quietly, raking a hand through his messy blonde hair. "Are you done yelling at me now?" He asked, his voice cool. "Because I didn't deserve that, I was only trying to help you, Eve." He said quietly. "That's all I've ever tried to do, and you just keep hurting me anyways. I have feelings too, Eve. Believe it or not, I'm not heartless." He mumbled.

Eve sighed softly, flinching slightly at Zack's choice of words. Of course she knew Zack wasn't heartless. She knew that he was nothing more than a sweet, caring, loving, goofy guy that any girl would be lucky to have. "Zack," she whispered, her tone softening. "Of course I know you aren't heartless," she said. "You're a wonderful, caring, giving, loving guy that any girl would be lucky to have." She ran a hand through her straightened hair. "I'm sorry for snapping at you," she quietly added. "I didn't mean it, and you're right. You don't deserve it. Mike just…he really hurt me, leaving me like that."

Zack brought Eve into another hug as he stroked her hair again. "I know," he whispered. "I know he did, and I'm here for you. Just like I'm always here for you, I'm always here." He whispered.

* * *

Mike sighed as he drove a lot faster than he should've, and he raked a hand through his hair. He didn't want to go and see Maryse today, but he had to. He was sick of the drama between himself, Maryse, and Eve. He just wanted to live his happily ever after, and he wanted that with Eve.

Or, at least he thought he wanted it with Eve. All of his thoughts cleared his mind when saw Maryse. He looked at her, not so sure what to say, and for some reason, all of the rage inside of him had died away.

"Mike!" Maryse exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck, and hugging him tightly. That's when he saw the ring he had given her when he asked her to marry him a while back. He had totally forgotten about asking Maryse to marry him, until now.

"Hey Maryse," He said quietly. "You and I need to talk. Do you think we could go for a drive?"

Maryse nodded, grabbing her purse. "Sure. Let's go."

Mike climbed back into the driver side of his car, and began to drive. He didn't know where to start with this conversation and he wasn't sure why he was feeling so conflicted all of the sudden. He was in love with Eve, not Maryse.

"Maryse," he sighed heavily as he stopped the car after sometime, and turned it off. "I don't like the fact that you're threating Eve while I'm away," he said, no longer hiding his relationship with her. There was no reason for him to hide it. He knew who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and that was Eve.

"I'm not threating her, Mike." She simply stated, undoing her seatbelt as she turned to face him. "I'm telling her the truth, and it's not my fault the truth hurts. But your parents don't want you with her, they want you with me, and in case you forgot, we're engaged." She pointed out, holding up her hand, showing him her ring.

"I know we are Maryse," he mumbled. "But I don't….I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Eve, and have been since I was seventeen. I don't know what to do, or what to tell you. I want to be with Eve. Just….just let me be with her, Maryse. Please," he bagged.

Maryse stared at him, studying his face. She could see the pain in his eyes, and she could see that he was telling the truth. That he was in fact in love with Eve. But that didn't change how she felt.

She didn't speak for a moment, and then she turned to look at him again and said, "did it ever occur to you that _I'm_ in love with you, Michael? That this wasn't just about our parents putting us together? Or did you just assume that I wasn't capable of loving someone?"

"I never meant it like that, Maryse." Mike mumbled quietly. "And you _know_ I loved you at one point too," he quietly pointed out. "But things change…and people change, and I just…I want to be with Eve." he said. "We can be friends, Maryse. I want us to be friends, and I would like it if you and Eve were friends too."

Maryse stared at him, unsure of what to say. "You want me to be friends with the girl who stole you from me?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't _want_ to be friends with her, I _want_ you, Mike! You were mine first, and I'm going to get you back. You really think I won't go to your parents about this!?" She yelled tears of anger behind her eyes.

Then she moved towards him, and kept moving until she was in his lap. Mike wanted to push her away, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. His hands found her hips, and her forehead was against his own. His breath got caught in his throat "Maryse," he squeaked. "This can't happen…"

She ignored him, her breath on his neck as she softly nibbled on his ear. "What can't happen, Mike? Us? Because we're already together," she whispered, kissing his jawline. "I'm just getting you back." She whispered against his lips, placing a soft kiss upon them.

Mike gasped softly at the touch of Maryse's lips against his skin. He hadn't felt it in forever, and it was starting to become hard to fight it, and before he knew it, for some unknown reason, he was kissing her back.

Maryse smiled against his lips, knowing that she was starting to win him over. She grabbed her phone, making sure to take a photo of the kiss, wanting to remember it…and to send it to Eve as a warning.

After a few moments, Mike finally pulled away, shaking his head. "Maryse," he sighed pleadingly. "This can't happen. I have to go home. I'm only home for the weekend, and I want to spend it with Eve," he said.

"Mike, you _are_ home," she restored in a quiet whisper as she finally moved out of his lap, and sat back down in the passenger seat.

"No, I'm not. I'll be home when I'm with Eve," he said as he started the car, and dropped her back off. "We're done, Maryse. I won't be coming back here again."

Maryse got out of the car, shaking her head. Things weren't over between them, they had just begun again.

She went into her room, sat on her bed, and sent the picture she took just a few minutes ago to Eve. She wasn't done fighting for Mike, not yet.

* * *

Eve sat on the couch with Zack, the two playing some WWE 13 when she felt her phone go off in her pocket. She pulled it out of her pocket, hoping that it was a text message from Mike to let her know that he was on his way home from Maryse's. But the phone number that came up on her phone was a number she didn't seem to recognize.

She opened the text anyway, and that's when she stared at the picture of Maryse kissing Mike. She was pretty sure she felt her heartbreak into a million pieces as she stared at the picture.

Maybe she and Mike just weren't meant to be, no matter how badly her broken heart ached for him.

**A/N: Woo! Chapter ten is finished! Yay! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Chapter eleven should be up soon! I love you guys, review, review, review! :) – Melly. **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I suck at updating on a regular basis, I know, I know. :( I'm just CRAZY busy all the time, and with classes starting up soon, it's only going to get worse, lololol. But anyway, here's chapter eleven! Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review! – Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Zack looked to Eve, jumping slightly at the sound of her breaking down into sobs. She had startled him. "Eve, is everything okay?" He asked out of concern.

Eve only handed Zack her phone so he could see the picture for himself. She didn't want to have to say that Mike had kissed Maryse aloud, that would've killed her inside.

Zack gasped in shock. He was at a loss of words, and he was confused. He thought for sure that Mike loved Eve, and was more than happy to spend the weekend that he had off with her. But instead he was kissing another woman.

The same woman who had made Eve's life hell for the past four years and apparently she wasn't anywhere near done. If anything, she was just getting started.

It's not as if he could say anything to make Eve feel better, the picture spoke for itself, and there was nothing he could say to lessen the pain that was written all over her face. "Eve….I'm so sorry," he whispered softly. "Mike doesn't even know what he's doing," he said quietly, trying to sound somewhat convincing. "He's an idiot," he said through his teeth.

Eve could only shrug. She wasn't so sure how she was supposed to feel right now, but she didn't want to be angry. It would get her nowhere. "It's his loss," she said quietly. "If Mike wants to cheat on me, and see Maryse behind my back after everything she's put me through, then he can. I deserve better than that, and I won't stand for it."

Zack nodded, showing Eve that he supported her, and her choice. If she chose to breakup with Mike, then he would be there to comfort her and get her through this. If she chose to stay with him, then she would protect her.

Eve's head shot up when she saw Mike walk through the door. Part of her wanted to see if he would admit to his actions while the other half of her wanted to get in his face and start yelling at him. She decided to wait and see what he was going to do.

"Hey baby," he said, sitting down beside her, giving her a quick kiss. Eve could see the guilt written on his face, and she could see it in his eyes. His blue eyes that were usually bright and happy looking, looked sad and dull. Mike then looked to Zack. "Can Eve and I be alone for a few minutes? I need to talk to her," he told him.

Zack stood to his feet and nodded, giving Eve's hand a light squeeze letting her know that he was here for her if she needed him. She looked up at him, giving him a warm smile.

Zack smiled back, and then left, leaving Mike and Eve alone.

"So…what is it you have to talk to me about?" She asked quietly. He was still sitting beside her, but Eve didn't snuggle up to him like she usual would, she sat there, and waited for him to speak.

"I talked to Maryse," he said, "I let her know that she has to back off because you're the only one for me. I told her that I loved you, and that I can't see myself being complete without you." His voice had soften the more he spoke, and he had brought his hand to her cheek.

"Then she kissed me and told me that she would do whatever it takes to keep you and me apart. But baby, all I want is _you_. I don't care what she does or says. I don't care what my parents do or say. If we have to move out of state to avoid all this, and get away from it all, then so be it. I'm going to do whatever it takes for the two of us to be together, Eve, and I mean that."

Eve had relaxed instantly when Mike had brought up the kiss, knowing that he wasn't hiding anything from her. But she couldn't help wonder if Mike enjoyed the kiss as much as Maryse had. "Did you enjoy the kiss, Mikey?" She asked in a quiet whisper as she showed him the picture, and that's when Mike could see the broken heart look in her eyes.

"No, baby," he said, closing her phone. "Of course I didn't enjoy the kiss because I wasn't kissing you," he said, kissing her softly.

Eve blinked away the tears that were behind her green eyes as she rested her forehead against his. Closing her eyes, she could feel a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "I missed you, Mikey." She said after a few moments. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Eve." He said, brushing her tears away with his thumb. "You were what kept me going all this time over there; you were what kept me alive."

Eve opened her eyes to look into his blue ones. "I kept you alive?" She asked. "You didn't almost die, did you Mikey…?" She asked in a slow whisper, afraid of his answer.

"No, baby, I'm fine. Nothing ever happened to me," he said. "But I did see one of my really good friends die, and that was kind of rough…" he said, trailing off.

Eve looked at him sadly. "He died…?" She whispered, echoing his words, not so sure of what else to say. "I'm sorry, baby, I…." she trailed off, realizing that she didn't have the right words to say.

"It's okay," Mike said softly, realizing that she was struggling to find the right thing to say to comfort him. "They did try to save him," he gave a weak smile. "They just weren't able to."

"You can talk about him if you want," she said softly, trying to encourage him to open up about it.

Mike waited a few moments before he spoke. "His name was Luke, he was in the bunk beside me, and we just…kind of clicked," he whispered. "I remember the night he asked me about you because he had seen the picture of you that I always had tapped to the corner of my bed. I told him all about you, and he asked me if we got out of there together…he asked if he could met you," he looked at the floor sadly.

"Then he was telling me about how he has a wife and a kid waiting for him at home…" Mike trailed off. "And one day we were walking back to our base together, and he had gotten hit…a couple of times…I wanted to stay with him so bad, Eve. You have no idea. I wanted to stay with him, but my sergeant had come over and told me that I needed to go before I got hurt, too…I just….I left him there….I left him there, and I shouldn't have I…" Mike stopped talking once he had realized he was now rambling, and he could feel the comfort of Eve's hand on the side of his face. Her eyes were soft.

"Is that why you were acting so weird?" She asked in a soft voice, stroking his cheek as she gently ran her fingers through Mike's hair. "Is that why you seemed so distant?"

Mike shrugged. "That and I'm just stressed over this whole thing with Maryse and my parents," he added, sighing heavily. "I want to be able to live my life the way I want to, and I want to live my life with you."

"I know, that's what I want, too." Eve said, running her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry, baby. Everything will work out for us, I promise." She smiled warmly. "In the meantime, you and I should enjoy the time we have together."

Mike gave a smile in return, and nodded. Eve was right. He should relax, and spend his weekend with Eve. "How about we go to a hotel for the night? I think we need it."

Eve nodded in agreement, "sure babe. Sounds great," she smiled.

Mike and Eve said their goodbyes to Zack, and Mike drove around trying to find the best hotel in the city.

* * *

He found a rather nice one that had an ocean view along with it.

Eve walked inside, gasping quietly. "Oh baby…" She trailed off, walking around the room as she took everything in. "You didn't have to do all of this. This is way too much." She took off her shoes, making her way over to the balcony as a cool breeze blew over her, and she listened to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. The sun was just now beginning to set. It was beautiful. This was perfect, this was paradise.

"Nothing I ever do could ever be too much for you," Mike whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Eve melted into him. It had been so long since they had shared a moment like this. She needed this, she needed Mike, and she needed to remember what it felt like to be with him again. Even though Eve was sure that she was one hundred percent in love with Mike, she wanted to fall in love with him all over again. She absolutely loved the feeling of falling in love with Mike. It was the most heart-warming, amazing feeling in the world. It was her favorite feeling.

The sound of Mike's voice had brought Eve out of her thoughts. "Do you want to go for a walk along the shore?"

"I would love to," she said, kissing him softly. "Let me just get changed."

Twenty minutes later, Eve came out of the bathroom in a white sundress. Her hair was curled, and she had done her makeup. "I wanted to look beautiful for you," she explained; as she saw the look on Mike's face, and she could tell that he was wondering why she had done all that just go on a walk along the shore with him.

Mike nodded and said, "you don't even have to try to be beautiful, baby. You naturally are already."

That was the moment that Eve fell in love with Mike all over again, and it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is a little bit on the short side, but I'm hoping to post another chapter sometime this week or hopefully by next weekend. :) The next chapter will be more of Mike and Eve spending the weekend together, so keep a lookout for that! Thanks for taking the time to read, and don't forget to review! I love hearing what you guys have to say! –Melly **


End file.
